Unfortunate Souls
by abonnett13
Summary: Set after Tallahassee, Emma gets down the bean stock but what she doesn't know is that Hook is coming after her, while the four princess' sleep Hook takes Emma to give to Cora. Falling into another realm, they are both now trapped not knowing what to expect, a cursed King, dark magic, and an even darker past can they save eachother from this cruel fate. Captain Swan :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Swan, Swan" Hook screamed and screamed for her, she ran as fast as she could she couldn't trust him, she can't help him, she did better on her own or so she thought. She left him chained in the giants treasure room; she felt a little guilty but she needed to get home to Henry, she didn't need him distracting her or worse betraying her. As soon as she reached the bottom she rushed the rest of them towards the forest.  
>"Emma maybe we should take a little break" Snow spoke up behind her; she knew something was wrong with her daughter as soon as Emma came down from the beanstalk. Emma gave an exasperated groan she was tired though.<br>"Okay we will make camp here tonight" Emma turned to lean on the tree; she was drained of energy, that's what climbing a beanstalk will do, she thought they had put enough distance between them and Hook it should be safe.  
>"Emma, are you okay?" Snow was by her side; Emma noticed that she was crouched down forehead in her knees. She looked up to Snow, her mother, and gave a small smile.<br>"Yea I'm good just tired you know" Emma didn't want to talk to her, not yet it was still weird that Snow White was her mother.  
>"You know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you" Snow gave her hand a squeeze and left to help Mulan with the fire.<br>Emma couldn't help but think about Hook, the ten hours had passed it would only be a matter of time before he started to follow. Emma tried to relax they had walked far; they should be safe for now. Now all they needed was the ashes from Cora, then they could go home to their family back to the world she actually knew.  
>"I will take first watch" Mulan finally said shaking Emma from her thoughts.<br>Emma tried to sleep but blue eyes and the smell of the sea clouded her mind, she kept telling herself she wasn't guilty that he would've done the same to her. Her nightmares became more intense as the night passed on, images of Graham dying in her arms screaming his name trying to save him. She felt herself being shaken awake, tears streaming down her face she looked up to find a worried Snow starring at her. Emma didn't want Snow to see her so broken so weak, but at this point Emma just wanted some comfort. Snow just pulled her close and let Emma's head rest on her chest trying to calm her.  
>"You're safe Emma, you're okay I got you" Snow was trying to comfort her daughter the best she knew how, Emma was still shaking.<br>"Graham, he was he was" Emma let out another sniffle not being able to finish her sentence, she just leaned in closer to her mother, and it was the first time she truly felt loved and cared for.  
>"I know sweetie, I know but nothing can hurt him anymore" Snow knew that Regina must have killed him before the curse broke, and she knew Emma witnessed the whole thing. She tried comforting Emma when they were nothing more than friends, but even then Emma didn't want to be comforted.<br>"I could have saved him, but I didn't believe him, it's my fault his dead." Emma slowed her crying, if she just believed him and the curse he would be alive.  
>"Emma you are not to blame, you couldn't have known" she was still trying to comforting her daughter cradling her head, kissing her temple softly like she did when she was taken away. Emma let the last of her tears be wiped away by Snow, they both stood up and Emma hugged her. Telling her it was her turn to take watch; Snow just nodded and let her daughter be alone for a while. In the morning she would try and talk to her again, try to bring back their friendship they had before the curse was broken.<br>**Meanwhile at the beanstalk:**  
>Hook was finally free, finally able to climb down the beanstalk and go after the one person who tried to keep him from his revenge, bloody Swan. Once he finally jumped down the last of it he felt he wasn't alone,<br>"Captain seems you went on quite the adventure" Of course Cora would be here  
>"The compass if you please" she held out her hand.<br>"Yes well that, matters grew complicated it alluded me for the moment, details are a bit of a bore" Hook grinned  
>"Really, stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me may seem like a bore to you, but to me it's a betrayal" Cora looked at him<br>"I was going to bring it to you, our agreement remains we are going to Storybrooke together I will get it back" He knew she wasn't buying it  
>"I don't have time for your games; I have crossed over to many worlds to be brought short of success" Cora than smiled<br>"Who was it that bested you?" Cora knew it had to be the savior  
>"Swan girl, Emma rest assure it won't happen again" Hook looked down, bloody Swan that was the second time she bested me<br>"No it won't you chose her and the consequences of that decision"  
>"Ohhhh are you going to kill me now, go ahead try"<br>"So brave, no I'm not going to kill you I have something more satisfying in mind; I am going to leave you here with your thrust of revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you"  
>"There's no need to be rash, we can discuss this" Hook said coming closer to her<br>"Your pretty face buys you a lot but not my time, it's too valuable" Cora looked bored at his efforts  
>"I can do this I can get it back, you need me" He needed this witch to get his revenge he wasn't giving up so easily<br>"No I don't, you've had your chance it's now my turn to do this the right way" Cora laughed, Hook lunged at her but with a puff of purple smoke she was gone. He would have his revenge, and it is going to start with Swan she was going to pay for betraying him. He needed to track her down; he saw the footprints time to catch a swan.  
>He tracked them all day and night finally he heard something in the distance; he crept closer and saw Snow guarding the fire. Finally he found them, now he needed to wait for the opportune moment to take his Swan. He settled himself between some bushes and a large oak tree and waited; falling asleep he was woke by a scream, looking around he saw Emma stir and Snow rush to her side. What the bloody hell was going on, he tried to hear what they were saying but only got a name, Graham. Who was this Graham person and why was Emma screaming his name, Hook shook his head he shouldn't even care he just needed to bring Emma to Cora and get his revenge. He saw Snow comfort Emma, she looked uncomfortable at first than finally leaned into her, why was the Queen so intent on comforting Emma but then again she is known for her kindness. Hook didn't question it further he saw them stand and Emma is now on guard, this was his chance to take her while the others slept.<p>

Emma hasn't had a nightmare about Graham in a while; she didn't know why she did now, but didn't want to think about him. Just another person she couldn't save in time, another person whose death was on her shoulders. She just stood by the fire trying to warm her hands, the Enchanted Forest was damn cold and with nothing but thin clothing it was even colder. She looked to the tree line, something was defiantly off but she couldn't put her finger on it she decided to go investigate, her mind screamed to back away. Turning back she felt her arm being grabbed, she was shoved against one of the trees hand clamping down on her mouth. She tried pulling away fighting against her attacker.

"Hello again Swan" Hook sneered into her ear he felt her body go still

"Why am I not surprised" Emma laughed of course he would grab her.

"Now be a good girl and give me the compass" he purred.

"And why would I do that Hook" Emma still holding his gaze.

"Because you left me on the beanstalk, you are the one who betrayed me" He snapped at her.

"You would've done the same" Emma looked at his face and it seemed to soften than harden again.

"No I wouldn't have" He stepped away from her.

"Now we can do this the easy way or hard way" Hook stepped closer to her again

"I don't have it" Emma lied

"I can read you like a book my dear, lying will only get you hurt" He put the hook up to her neck

"I don't have it Hook" she hissed at him

"I have all day sweetheart, whereas Cora might not be so tolerant" He took a step back from her and grabbed her arm. Emma clenched her fist and drove it right into his jaw, he almost fell over and Emma tried to run but not getting far he tackled her to the ground again.  
>"Running from me again Swan, bad form I must say" He was now fully on top of her holding her down.<br>"Get. Off. Me. Now" She hissed through clenched teeth.  
>"Why would I do that I quite like having you on your back beneath me" He shifted a little while he was on top, but he didn't have time to make her squirm he needed to take her to Cora.<br>"Hook let me go or so help me…" Hook interrupted her with a laugh  
>"You will what Swan? You are defenseless right now, and as much as I love you wriggling beneath me we have someone to meet" Hook took out some rope and tied her hands together and forced her up with more force than intended.<br>"Still Cora's little bitch huh figures" Emma was trying to make him snap than maybe she could run again.  
>"Swan it would be wise if you kept your mouth shut" Hook snapped at her<br>"Well I'm not the one that is a little dog running to its master" Emma knew she was getting to him and she couldn't help but enjoy it  
>"You probably do anything she asks like a good little bitch begging for more" With that Hook stopped and rammed her against a tree hard, she winced but knew it was her time to strike.<br>"Swan I am warning you shut your mouth or I will do it for you" He had his hook on her neck again cutting a line all the way down to her chest, not deep but enough to bleed  
>"Just like the good little pet you are huh, always doing the dirty work" With that he shifted his body against hers and she brought up her knee hitting her target he doubled over and she ran, she didn't know where she was going but the sun was coming up and she could see better.<br>Running as fast as she could she heard Hook yell her name, she picked up her feet not looking behind her hoping she was far enough ahead. After a minute or so she felt herself fall to the ground of course he was a fast runner; she kicked and squirmed out of his grasp. She got her feet under her again and got a couple steps before she was tackled again, only this time when she prepared herself for the ground she kept falling with Hook's arms around her. They fell what seemed like forever until they finally hit ground; landing on top of Hook she rolled off hitting her head on something, suddenly everything went black.

"When they come through follow them and bring them to me" The king said to his spies

"Yes, your majesty just the girl or the pirate too"

"Both of them I may have use of him but the girl is perfect, make sure she is unharmed" The king glared into his pool it was swirling with the colors from the portal, they were falling through. He would have a new Queen one more beautiful and more powerful.

**So I re-did this chapter hopefully there is no more mistakes and hopefully not so boring :) Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hook's head hurt what the bloody hell happen; last thing he remembered was tackling Swan to the ground but then they kept falling down, he opened his eyes a bit he was on a beach. Hook finally stretched out his limbs; he tried to sit up noticing there was something holding his arm down. Looking down he saw Emma on top of his arm passed out bleeding from her head, he wiggled his arm free and she didn't even stir which made him worry a little bit. Sitting up he noticed the ocean in front of him which soothed him, yet disturbed him they were in the forest how did them end up here. Looking over he needed to wake up Emma, she was going to probably kill him untying her hands, she still didn't move.

"Swan wake up" Hook shook her a little bit, yet she still didn't stir awake. He shook her a little harder to see if that would do it, but nothing happen he examined her head wound it didn't look too bad.

"Bloody hell Swan wake up" He yelled at her, yet she didn't move an inch looking down at her he moved her jacket to see the cut he made on her neck and chest, guilt overwhelmed him. He picked her up and moved from the beach into the tree line, setting her down he decided to start a fire and clean her wounds. He could help but think he should just leave her like she did him with the giant, but at least she knew the giant wouldn't kill him. He thoughts kept debating about whether to leave her or not, but he couldn't leave her like this he didn't understand why, but there was still something about leaving her and her probably dying. He cleaned her wounds and placed his jacket over her to keep her warm, sitting by the fire he tried to figure out where they were.

Emma felt lightheaded, groggy, and the last thing she remembered was landing on Hook than hitting her head. She shifted a bit and noticed something was covering her, it smelled of spice, sea, and rum. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed it was dark out, she looked at the fire and noticed a figure coming into view she knew it was Hook, she groaned of course she would still be stuck with him. She sat up slowly barely keeping her eyes open, everything seemed to spin so she closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes, she than felt a hand on her chin her eyes snapping open she was looking straight into Hook's pale blue eyes.

"I thought I told you not to touch me" Emma smacked his hand away still feeling dizzy

"Is that anyway to thank the person who saved your life" Hook grinned at her

"I was fine until you decided to attack me than tackle me to the ground" Emma snapped

"Well you left me up on that beanstalk love"

"You still being a baby about that"

"Yes, you betrayed me Swan so it was only fair I returned your gesture"

"Oh please you were fine and you got released after ten hours; what do you think Cora would've done with me it would've been my death, or are you that naïve" Emma looked at him.

"She needed you, you wouldn't have died Swan" Even as he said the words he knew it wasn't true.

"Yea sure you think what you want" Emma muttered not looking at him

"So where are we?" Emma looked around and nothing seemed familiar

"Not sure yet, but I do believe we feel through a portal of some sorts" Hook just poked the fire not wanting to look at her.

"Great stuck in yet another land with a damn pirate" Emma said softly, mostly to herself

"Oi I'm right here you know" Hook looked to her, and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you" She finally said noticing she was still wearing his jacket

"What was that darling" Hook grinned at her

"You heard me I said thank you" Emma didn't want it to go to his head, shrugging off his jacket and handing it back to him, he just kept grinning at her.

"Oh course my lady" He mocked a bow and Emma just rolled her eyes

"So what now" Emma came and sat by him next to the fire

"We need to find out where we are" Hook turned his attention back to the fire.

"What are we waiting for shouldn't we get moving" Emma suddenly stood up even though it was night she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"What makes you think I can trust you not to run again and leave me behind" Hook looked at her

"Will you let that go already, and like you said we do make quite the team" Emma smirked at him, she didn't know this land and she needed him because even though she didn't like it he was great at surviving and probably knew something about this land.

"I knew you would warm up to me" He grinned, Emma knew he wasn't convinced

"Look we don't trust each other that is quite clear, but we do have to work together to get out of here" Emma stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Tough lass, alright we will get out of here together" Hook held out his hand to make the deal final

"Deal" Emma grabbed it and shook it hard enough to get a grin from him.

"So do you want to get going" Emma looked at him as he sat back down

"Its night darling, won't be able to tell where we are if we can't see anything, go ahead and get some rest" Hook looked back to the fire, Emma hesitated before finally going and lying down on the other side. She didn't find sleep right away; her head kept buzzing trying to figure out where they are, another land she knew nothing about. She finally stopped stirring her mind drifted back to her nightmares, her childhood, Graham, and everything else that haunted her life.

Hook saw Emma stir for a while before going still, he didn't want to sleep right away something about this place was off. He felt like they were being watched, but looking around he saw nothing so he continued to stare into the fire, thinking back to Milah, his brother, and his childhood. Things he hasn't thought about in years where suddenly haunting him all over again. Hours have passed since Emma had fallen asleep; he was starting to feel his eyes drop when he heard a whimper. He looked up to see Emma stirring again, and whimpering she was having a nightmare he got up to shake her awake when she said that name again, Graham. He saw the tears run down her face and her hands clenched, he didn't want to see her like this so he decided to wake her shaking her gently, and she shot up and looked at him wide eyed trying to back away like he was going to hurt her.

"Swan its okay, it's just me" He held up his hands as if to surrender, he saw her eyes shift and her body relax

"Sorry" was all he heard her say

"Umm why don't you get some sleep I'll take watch now" Emma than walked past him wiping her eyes dry sitting down on the log next to the fire. Hook just looked at her he didn't want to push anything, so he just laid down and turned his back to her giving her some privacy. That's when he drifted into his own nightmares, a nightmare that included Milah and the day she died.

Emma watched Hook stir in his sleep the same way she did, she knew he was having a nightmare she looked to the tree line and felt like she was being watched but didn't see or hear anything. She got up to walk around a little bit, than finally found herself by the fire once more her thoughts going crazy, all those painful memories clouding her mind. She tried to focus on something else anything else, she poked the fire a little bit and her thoughts went to her family and how much she missed them. Hours went by and the sun was finally coming up, she was relieved they would be able to move and see where they were. Her fingers went to her necklaces and she winced looking down and seeing the red mark on her skin, she remembered Hook cutting her, damn him. She just groaned and shook her head, she heard Hook whisper something that she couldn't make out she figured it was a good time to wake him up and get moving.

"Hook wake up" She shook him slightly, he lashed out cutting her leg and she stumbled back annoyed. She saw him shake his head as if trying to clear it, than his eyes went wide to the cut on Emma's leg he looked down to see the blood on his hook.

"Swan I'm sorry I don't know…" she cut him off

"Its fine Hook I've had worse, I'll just start waking you up from a safe distance" she shrugged her shoulders at him and went to grab his bag and toss it to him. He still had regret in his eyes as he looked at her leg; she pulled out the same scarf that he wrapped her hand in and started to wrap her leg, he gave her a confused look.

"What?" she didn't know why he looked so amused?

"You kept the scarf?" He asked with a grin on his face

"Well good thing I did since you can't keep your hook off me" She grinned at him, she even surprised herself she was actually flirting with the damn pirate. He even looked surprised, she just laughed at the sight of Hook shocked this was a first.

"Well let's get going shall we" Emma started to walk off, she finally heard Hook right behind her. They walked quietly for a couple of hours with the feeling they were still being watched, Emma noticed that Hook had the same feeling they kept looking into the trees and bushes.

"So do you recognize anything?" Emma looked to Hook who seemed lost in thought.

"Hook?" He finally looked at her shaking his head

"No I don't recognize anything" Hook said still looking around him.

"Love do you get the feeling we are being watched" He looked to Emma and he could see she did.

"Ever since my watch last night, but I haven't heard or seen anything" Emma glanced around one more time that feeling was intensifying the more they walked.

"Same here, and I think they are getting closer" Hook's eyes than snapped to the right of him

"Did you hear that" he asked her, she just shook her head at him and kept walking.

Walking all day they came into a clearing with a stream, they decided it would be good to rest here tonight still not finding any roads or any signs of life. Emma moved to the stream and took her jacket off, the water looked clean enough to clean her wounds so they wouldn't become infected.

"Need a hand love" Hook asked behind her

"I think I got this handled" She looked back to see him grinning, he went into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief offering it to her.

"Thanks" She took it and dipped it into the water running it over her cut, it was difficult since she could see the whole thing, and she heard Hook come up beside her.

"Here allow me" he took the cloth from her hands and she started to protest

"It's my fault your cut lass, at least let me help clean them" He gave her a sad smile; he started to clean the cut on her neck, she winced at a tender spot that was deeper than the rest of it. Hook wouldn't look her in the eyes as he cleaned it; he did this to her he had never harmed a women in his life, he thought he was just scratching her to keep her still but apparently he had done more damage.

"Thank you" She said, looking into his eyes she saw regret and hurt.

"For what cutting you?" his voice dripping with sarcasm

"For helping me clean it jackass" She snapped at him, he looked down reached for her leg she hesitated at first

"Trust me" He said softly looking at her

"That's rich coming from you" She laughed

"It has to begin somewhere love I won't hurt you, intentionally" he looked down at her leg the cut was about halfway up her thigh and deep, he removed the scarf and looked at the damage he did.

"It would be easier if you removed your pants love" He winked at her trying to ease this moment.

"Ha-ha very funny Hook just get on with it" She said looking down at him she smiled maybe he isn't so bad to have around. He cleaned her leg she winced a couple of times, he cleaned the scarf and wrapped her leg up again, and he noticed he still needed to clean the dry blood on her head.

"You are a bloody mess Swan" He smiled at her than started to clean her head, something in her eyes changed though

"Stop" she pushed him back and was gasping for breath, while he cleaned her head she didn't see Hook she saw Graham, the night he died cleaning her up after her fight with Regina is was to familiar for her.

"Did I hurt you" Hook suddenly asked worried he harmed her again

"No, no it wasn't that just…never mind my head is fine though I will just wash my face off in the stream" Emma got up and leaned down toward the water splashing water on her face than looking up into the night.

Hook looked at her he knew something was wrong, but he knew it wasn't his place to pry it out of her. He got up and started a fire Emma hasn't moved from the stream so he decided to go collect some more wood. When he got back to the campsite he saw Emma with her knees to her chest looking lost, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

**Meanwhile in the trees:**

"We should collect them tonight and bring them to the palace before the king runs out of patience"

"Yes, we shall once they are settled we will sprinkle the powder and knock them out"

"Why do we need the pirate, he is only interested in the girl"

"We have to bring them both; the king has many plans for them."

**Dum dum dum yes a cliffhanger, still hope you like the story **

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Swan you go ahead and sleep you need your rest for tomorrow." Hook looked at her with sadness in his eyes, glancing at her leg he knew it was hurting her by the way she moved.

Without a word Emma just laid her head down turning her back to him, she closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep; when her eyes closed she kept seeing Graham's face smiling at her kissing her, a single tear ran down her face she couldn't save him.

Hook watched her twitch and knew she was having a bad dream again, but he did enough damage to her today he didn't want to inflict more. Sitting down by the fire he wondered if she would ever trust him enough to share what was wrong. Suddenly Hook snapped his head toward the trees hearing a twig snap, but before he could stand the air was sweet, and soon he was on the ground blacked out.

"Damn this pirate is heavy why can't we just leave him"

"Because the king needs him to break her, if she refuses"

"Fine but let us hurry and get him to the wagon before I pull something"

The guards laid down Emma and Hook in the back of a hay filled wagon; finally they could go back to the King with good news. Their King would be very pleased with them, but they couldn't help but wonder why this girl was so important to the King and why he thought the pirate would be her weakness.

Pulling through the gates they locked the two in a single room on the highest floor so they couldn't escape one way up the tower one way down.

Hook slowly came about, feeling warmth next to him and softness underneath him; he jumped up taking in his surroundings. Emma lay peacefully next to him and he couldn't help but see how beautiful she was, she did resemble Snow White in a way, same chin same eyes, but she couldn't be could she?

"Swan, Swan wake up darling" Hook needed to figure out where they are and how they were going to escape. He heard her groan and slowly open her eyes.

"Why are we in a bed together?" Emma sat up slowly as he stood up; she didn't know what happened and why are they in a room?

"Not sure but I am guessing a sleeping powder last night, and I have not a clue where we are" He looked around the room, it was just a simple bed chamber, looking out the window he saw they were too high up to climb down. He tired the door but it was locked, they were stuck.

"I'm sorry love, I should've known something like this would've happen" Hook looked back at her; to his delight she just shook her head and smiled.

"No, it isn't your fault Hook and maybe we can finally figure out where we are, and maybe they will help us get back." Emma smiled she already missed her mother, and more so Henry even Storybrooke.

"Looks like we might as well get comfortable then, we are stuck in here until someone comes" Hook walked over and lay on the bed again, grinning as Emma moved away from him.

"Come lass, I don't bite" He offered his hand and to his surprise she took it and laid her head on his chest.

"Wipe that grin off your face" Emma could feel she surprised the pirate and she smiled this was more comfy anyways, and she was still tired.

Hours went by without anyone coming in or out, Hook and Emma both feel asleep with her wrapped in his arms, then the door opened.

"You two get up" A guard in red and black walked in the room. Hook and Emma jumped from the bed and moved away from him.

"The king wants to see you" pointing at Emma the guard moved toward her, while another two guards came through the door.

"Not without me" Hook hissed at the guard and the other two came forward and grabbed him, the main one grabbed Emma by the arm and drug her out of the room with Hook yelling behind her.

"Why does the King want to see me?" Emma asked the guard.

"That is for him to tell you, you will need to bath and clean first he will not see you in this garb, and filthy." Leading her into another room there was a woman waiting.

"Where is Hook?" Emma turned to face the guard

"He is getting cleaned up as well, don't worry your friend won't be hurt." The guard turned to her again with a stern look.

"Do not try to run, she will clean you and dress you properly I will be waiting for you to be done." He turned and closed the door locking her in. Emma looked at the woman and didn't know what she should do. The older woman smiled gently at her.

"Come dear we must make you presentable to the King, my name is Ella I will be your maid while you are here in the castle." The older women bowed to Emma.

The woman took Emma into the bathing chamber and she could smell vanilla and coconut scents in the water which was soothing to her.

After the bath, Emma wrapped a towel and let Ella find a dress for her.

"Which colors do you like dear, blue/green or red/black?" Ella looked at her with a smile

"Red please" was all Emma could say she was still wondering why this was happening, and she wondered where Hook was. The dress was a silk, with a tight corset making it impossible to breathe. It was strapless with black lace in the back it was breathtaking. Ella weaved through Emma's hair up into a loose up-do. Emma gasped when she looked in the mirror she looked like a princess; Ella came around the corner and Emma's jaw dropped, while Ella was placing a tiara on top of her head.

"Truly beautiful my dear, you are truly the fairest of them all. With the grace and beauty of a swan I must say" Ella smiled at her. Emma actually felt like a princess. But why dress her like this, the king couldn't know who she was could he?

The guard was waiting outside nodding his head in approval, Emma blushed she has never felt so exposed, and these clothes did nothing to hide her figure or chest. The guard extended his arm, instead of grabbing hers, hesitantly she took it and he lead her to the throne room to meet the King.

"What is your name?" Emma finally asked him.

"Sean" he looked down at her, she gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sean, I'm Emma" To her surprise Sean actually gave her a small smile. Emma looked up and saw huge golden doors caved with swans and lotus flowers, she couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship and beauty.

"When I present you to the King stop where I stop and bow low, only speak when spoken too." Sean warned her, waving to the guards to open the door for them. Emma's eyes fell on the King who was sitting on the throne, smiling as he took her in. She noticed he couldn't have been more than 30 years old, soft brown hair, and brown eyes, strong jaw and over all very handsome. Looking over to the corner she saw Hook in his new clothes that suited a prince, she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked, but she did miss some of the leather.

Sean stopped and pulled her with him, curtseying low she didn't meet the Kings eyes afraid she might offend him.

"Raise my dear" His deep voice echoed through the room.

"I have already met your friend here Killian Jones, but I have been waiting for you Princess Emma" With that Emma froze in her spot, did he know? Or was he just calling her that out of a guess? Before Emma could say anything the King spoke again.

"Yes, I know who you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love" The King smiled at her as if reading her mind, all Emma could do is stand there watching him, a thousand questions burning through her head. Finally she spoke up,

"You seem to know who I am, but I do not know you, nor your name" Emma glanced at him; the King got up and walked toward her bowing before her.

"My apologies, I am King Merrick" Emma looked into his eyes and was suddenly draw to him, she wanted to know more and she didn't know why something was pulling at her.

"What do you want with us" Hook finally stepped up not liking the moment between the King and Emma. Emma looked at Hook and was suddenly remembering where they were.

"Oh it's not you I want pirate, but the princess here" Emma suddenly felt in danger and didn't like where this was going, she took a step back.

"What do you want with me?" Emma said holding her gaze.

"Why for you to become my queen of course" King Merrick smiled.

**Sorry it took so long to update this but my other story is finished so I have lots of time for this one I hope you all like it so far reviews are always helpful thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Excuse me?" was all Emma could get out she looked to Hook for help, but he seemed just as shocked as she was.

"To become my queen, you are the product of true love, one of the most beautiful princesses I have even seen, and I want you as my queen. You will come to learn I get what I want" The King came closer to her, but Emma held her ground.

"You will be mine or you will suffer chose wisely princess. You are not the only one who will suffer though, there are more forms of torture than just physical" The King looked over to Hook, who was turning red struggling against the guards holding him.

"You have one night to think about it. Guards take them back to their room" The King took Emma's hand and kissed it, making Emma shutter in fear and disgust.

"See you tomorrow my beautiful princess" With that Sean took her arm again, she saw that Hook was being forced out of the throne room yelling threats at the King. Once they reached the top they threw Hook inside, Sean gently released her arm with a sad smile.

"Please do what he asks; you don't want to know what his torture is like. I would hate for you to go through that, even your friend." Sean looked to Hook and then to Emma again. Shutting the door and locking it, once again they were alone.

"Well that was interesting" Emma couldn't even look at Hook she was trying to lighten the mood; she saw how angry he was in the throne room.

"Interesting is one way to say it" She felt Hook approach her but still didn't turn to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders, which she found comforting after all he was the only one who read her like an open book.

"Why didn't you tell me" He said in a low voice, at that Emma turned to face him.

"Tell you what that I am Snow white and Prince Charming's daughter, the product of true love, the savior a princess, well I didn't even know until a couple days ago it's hard to process that when you have been alone all your life barely getting by. Thinking all your life you have been abandoned on the side of the road, not wanted only to find out you were sent away to break a curse." Emma looked down letting a tear slide down her cheek. She hated looking weak, she didn't know how Hook always got over her walls, but he always seemed to.

"Emma I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to…." Hook tried to say sorry but he didn't know what to say, she opened up even just a little and he knew how much it took.

"Its fine Hook, I just need to figure out how to get out of this mess and get back home." Emma looked into his eyes all tears wiped away walls firmly in place once again. He knew she wouldn't talk about it anymore, so he let it go for now.

"Well we cannot escape easily, we are too high up to climb down, and you saw the stairs one way up one way down. But I refuse to let you become the King's I will protect you" Hook grasped her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"I promise Swan I won't let him hurt you" Emma just smiled; yesterday they were trying to kill each other, now she felt warmth in his touch.

"What choice do we have, he threatened to make us suffer, I won't let that happen to you" She saw Hook just grin.

"I've had worse I assure you" Emma couldn't help but notice the coldness in his voice. She stared back into his eyes, she couldn't let him pay for something she wasn't going to do, and they had to escape that is the only way.

"We have to get out of here" Emma looked around to find anything useful, franticly she started to search the room finding nothing useful. She looked over to find Hook looking also she didn't know why she was so special, but she sure as hell wasn't about to become someone's prize. After a while they stopped searching and knew they would have to figure another way out, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Princess, I have dinner and your night clothes" Ella walked it carrying a silk night dress; a guard behind her carry a food tray. Emma looked to Hook who was tense again watching the guard closely. Ella saw Emma's concerned look and asked the guard to leave.

"Now I know this must be very strange to you, but my dear girl you will be happy in time the King is a very kind man" Ella took Emma's hand knowing this girl was not going to become the King's willingly.

"Ella, I do not belong here I have a family, a son I have to get back to" Ella's eyes were sad again.

"I am sorry dear but he will not let you leave, he has been waiting for you for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Emma was suddenly curious

"Oh my dear he has watched you ever since you were born, he has been waiting for you to return to the Enchanted Forest so you can come here" Ella smiled at her.

"How is that even possible I grew up in land without magic, how could he have watched me for all these years?" Emma didn't like the fact she was watched over, she looked over at Hook who was listening intently.

"He has his ways, it is for him to tell you but for your sake and his" She nodded to Hook

"You must do what he asks, I will leave you for the night and see you in the morning, and I brought an extra shirt and trousers for your friend as well." Ella set the clothes down for them and gave Emma a small squeeze of the hand.

"Well that's creepy" Emma looked over to Hook, he seemed deep in thought.

"I would say love, now why don't we get to bed we will need our strength tomorrow, you are going to refuse the King" Hook turned to pick up the clothes and started to undress. Emma blushed.

"Like what you see Swan" Hook grinned

"Nope" Emma jumped up grabbing her night dress and went into the bathing chamber, the dress was almost impossible to get off. After some time she heard Hook come to the door.

"You need help Swan?" Hook knocked on the door.

She let out a sigh she couldn't get the corset to loosen, and just gave up letting him in the chamber.

"I can't get the laces undone." Emma said not even looking at him just turning around waiting for him to help.

"Use your hook if you want, I just want this damn thing off" Emma held her breath as he starting ripping through the laces, she could feel the dress becoming looser, she was finally able to breathe again. She felt his hand on her back and knew what he was starring at. She had scars that where large and deep, she could no longer feel the pain but she didn't like that he saw them.

"Emma" Hook started to say, but Emma just walked toward her night dress and dropped the rest of the gown not caring if he sees her anymore. She turned her head to see his mouth drop open. She didn't want him asking about the scars.

"What is it captain, never seen a woman naked before" She grinned at him slipping on the dress. She carefully pulled off the tiara and let her hair flow down in waves.

Hook turned to go back into the room, he has seen scars like that before, but never on a woman he wanted to know what happen, he wanted to kill the bastard that dare touch her like that. Emma walked back in the room hair down and in the silk dress; he couldn't help but think she was more beautiful than any women he has ever seen. She caught him staring and just smiled while she slipped into bed and he climbed in with her. Tomorrow she would take the Kings offer, she wouldn't let Hook suffer, and she couldn't let someone else she cared for die again.

Emma woke up to something warm against her stomach she looked down to see Hook cuddling with her, she smiled she didn't know pirates cuddled. As she started to pull away he held her closer and groaned, so she just laid there not wanting to wake him just yet.

A knock on the door came too soon and Hook jumped out of bed on guard. Emma just laughed and saw Ella come in with a tray of food, Ella looked between Hook and Emma and her eyes were saddened. Ella knew love when she saw it, they might not know it yet but she knew.

"Good morning princess, Hook" Ella bowed before placing the tray near Emma.

"Ella, please call me Emma I am not a princess" Emma smiled at her taking a roll and stuffing it into her mouth, she took another and handed to Hook.

"You are a princess by birth, so I must address you as such" Ella smiled at her again

"I picked out your dress, red/black again since you said you like those colors" Emma smile faded remembering who she would be wearing the dress for.

"Red and black, you would make one hell of a pirate love" Hook smiled at her but Emma's frown remained.

"When do I have to see the King" she asked Ella quietly

"As soon as you are ready I will draw a bath for you" Ella went into the bathing chamber, apparently she was to get ready in this room today.

"Swan you are going to refuse him yes?" Hook came around to stand in front of her.

"I can't let you get hurt" Emma said slowly not meeting his gaze.

"Emma, look at me love they cannot hurt me, please do not give into this man" Hook took her hand and she looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"You don't get it, I won't have someone else die for me" Emma said sternly.

"Nor will I" Hook yelled at her making her jump back.

Ella walked into the room leading Emma to the bath, telling Hook not to come in and change into his clothes. Emma couldn't relax, even though the warm water was comforting, she would have to face the king again. As she dressed and Ella let her hair stay down she placed the tiara on her head again, but this time Emma didn't feel like a princess she felt like a prisoner ready for her sentence. As they where lead down to the throne room she couldn't look at Hook, she knew what she was going to ask and he would hate her for it, but she hoped he would understand in time and maybe forgive her.

As Emma walked into the throne room she saw the King Merrick was wearing a matching outfit to hers.

"Ah there is my beautiful princess, have you decided?" He stepped toward her as she bowed.

"I have a few requests of my own first" she looked up to see an amused look on the Kings face

"Well let's hear it then" The King said

"You have to send Hook back to the Enchanted Forest, and give him a way to open a portal to my home in Storybrooke, so he and my mother can go home." Emma stood tall not looking at Hook, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold her emotions if she did.

"Swan no I won't let you do this" Hook yelled at her, she held her gaze on the King waiting for his reply.

"Why should I help your friend or mother, when they can just go back and get Rumplestiltskin to help free you? Or the Evil Queen" The King looked at her coldly.

"He wouldn't free me, he doesn't care what happens to me I already broke his curse, and Regina would be happy to be rid of me" Emma said getting angry.

"Oh but you will find he does, once he realizes you have magic, and the Queen wouldn't want to disappoint your son." The King backed away looking at the pirate. Emma didn't know what he was talking about she didn't have magic, and the thought of her son made shake with rage.

"I will not set free the pirate either he will just come back for you, or have someone more powerful do it, I will not have him steal away my prize" The King smiled at Hook, Emma's hands clenched.

"I am no one's prize, I am not a possession to be had" Emma spit through her teeth.

"Then is that a no I hear" The King looked back at Emma, her faced dropped but she said nothing.

"Have it your way than, you will not enjoy this." The King whispered in her ear.

"You will break, you will become mine. GUARDS take her and her pirate to the room and lock them in until our princess comes around" He turned away from Emma. Emma screamed at him as she was drug out with Hook beside her.

"I am sorry about this" Sean told her before sending her and Hook into a room it was dark and they couldn't see anything, all of a sudden Sean grabbed her hand and pricked her figure causing it to bleed watching the blood hit the floor.

"What the hell was that for" Emma screamed at him.

"You will see, forgive me" Sean closed the door and she looked to Hook.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say to him, he cupped her chin and smiled.

"I would've done the same love, now let us just get through whatever the bloody hell this is" Hook turned to see thick fog pouring into the room, they heard the door lock. Hook held onto her waiting for the fog to disappear so they could see something, when it did Emma's mouth fell open.

"No"

**Another cliffhanger sorry but it is about to get good I promise, please leave reviews they help me write faster and give me ideas sometimes thank you for your support :) I am going to update a soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hook saw Emma's face drop he looked toward the new room they were in, and saw a small girl huddled in a corner with a baby blanket. He saw the curly blonde hair and blue eyes, it was Emma. Hook tightened his grip around her waist, he could feel her shaking.

"This can't be happening" she whispered, more to herself.

"Swan what is this" Hook looked to find her eyes swelling with tears

"My past" Emma looked up to him as a couple tears fell, he gently wiped them away.

She didn't want to relive this; she didn't want Hook to see what she has tried to hide, and forget for so many years. Looking back at her younger self she knew what was about to happen, she leaned into Hook silently asking for support he just gave her a small squeeze.

"There you are you little shit" A man came through the door toward the little girl Emma's breathing stopped, this was her foster dad a cruel man that didn't care for anyone but himself.

"Please Mr. Murk, I didn't mean to drop it, it was an accident" little Emma begged as she huddled into the corner as much as she could, trying to escape the punishment she knew was coming; Hook's grip got tighter as if he knew what was about to happen also.

"I'll teach you how to behave if it's the last thing I do, you will pay for your clumsiness" The foster dad raised his arm striking the little girl over and over again, Emma shielded her face in Hook's chest not wanting to look. The little girl screamed and cried as the dad beat her, she was bloody and bruised when he walked away.

"That will teach you" He said slamming the door.

"Emma, how many times have I told you not to aggravate him" Hook saw a woman come in lifting Emma onto her bed looking at the damage the father has done.

"I didn't mean to drop the plate, I tried to catch it" Emma said in tears looking up at her foster mother that shared the same bruises and cuts. She brought in a small first aid kit cleaning her gently.

"I know sweetie, but you must try and be more careful" The women got up to leave Emma alone in the room. The thick fog came back and Hook lifted Emma's chin from her hiding spot.

"Swan, how many times did that happen?" Hook looked at her with sad eyes.

"More than I could count, he wasn't the only foster parent to do that, he was the only one to put me in the hospital though." Emma winced at the memories. She looked to see the fog clear to see what horror she would re-experience next.

Suddenly Emma's heart dropped, she knew this place she knew this day; the man she was looking for, her best friend, and her only protector. It was once she failed, Max.

She met Max right after she got out of jail, they became instant friends, and she never really had friends so she would push him away and wait for him to leave, but when the years went by he never did. He had a son, Logan, with a girl he just met, but he was the proudest father, always taking care of his son, and Emma adored the boy also. Until he joined the army, he decided it would be the best way to take care of his son; Emma was proud of him though and still talked to him every chance she could. With his help she became a bail bonds person, he was truly someone who cared and looked out for her. When he came back from the war though he was different, had nightmares, drank, and sometimes got aggressive, but she would take care of him and try to get him on his feet.

Hook stood still holding onto Emma, looking at the scene before him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"MAX!" Emma yelled running through an old broken down house.

"Max get out here now" Emma ran up the stairs that creaked under her weight, she pushed open a door to find him with a bottle and some hooker straddling him. Emma ran up to the girl and yanked her hair dragging her out of the house.

"Come here again, I will kill you got it" Emma looked at the scared girl, and she got up and ran.

"What the hell was that Emma, can't I have a little fun" Max stumbled down the stairs barely holding his own weight.

"Not when you have a son at home, is this how you treat him leave him at school forgetting to pick him up do go screw some girl" Emma was yelling in his face.

"Today is Sunday he didn't have school" Max took another chug of the whiskey he was holding. Emma's faced fumed grabbing the bottle she threw it against the wall.

"Today is Thursday, your son was waiting for you for 3 hours all alone until someone called me" Emma grabbed his collar

"He was scared and alone and you where drinking and screwing some chick" Emma let go of his shirt

"What happen to the father that would always be waiting for him, never miss a practice or school event" Emma looked down sadly.

"I went to war that's what happen, and you don't know Emma you never had a family so how would you know how to be a good mother, or sister or anything, you where nothing until me, but a little lost girl broken and who gave her own kid up!" Max screamed at her. Emma's eyes swelled up, he knew she had a son she had to let go, he knew that she was abandoned and he knew above all else how hurtful those words would be. Emma stepped closer to him almost nose to nose.

"You would be nothing without me Max, who took care of your son when the mother left and you left to go to the army, who protected him while you drank every night. You are a pathetic excuse for a father." Emma clenched her fists and walked away from him, she didn't want to deal with drunken Max nothing ever good came from it.

While she turned away Max grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around punching her hard enough to knock her down. She hit her head on the stairs and yelped in pain, she raised her hand to her head; it was bleeding just like her mouth. She stood up and punched him right back they have had a few fights like this ever since he came back from war but this one was the worst.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you son deserves better than a piece of shit like you." Emma spat at him she turned to walk away not knowing he picked up this broken bottle and swiped at her back cutting her deep, she feel to her knees and refused to scream.

Hook let go of her about to run to the man who did this, Emma grabbed his shoulder calming him down.

"There is nothing you can do Hook it is in the past" Emma said sadly, Hook came up and wiped away a tear that fell, she knew what was going to happen next and she didn't know if she could bare it.

They looked back to the scene watching Max cut her again two more times as Emma tried to crawl away. She turned on her back and kicked him in the stomach making him fall back in pain. Emma got up and ran out the door; she could feel her shirt soaked in blood. She kept running though she needed to get to Max's son before he did. She reached the apartment and ran upstairs. The door was open something wasn't right.

"Logan sweetie" Emma searched for him but couldn't find him, her heart stopped, his grandmother wouldn't have come and got him without telling Emma.

"Logan where are you" She started to panic, she turned to see a note on the fridge,

_If you wish to see your boy again_

_Give us the money you owe_

_You have until noon tomorrow_

_Don't be late Max, or your dear boy will pay._

_-Rodger _

"Son of a bitch" Emma knew Max had some gambling debts but she didn't know it had gone this far. Running into her bathroom she washed her cuts and wrapped them she would need stitched but they would have to wait. She knew where Rodger and his gang hung out; she grabbed her wallet and went to get Logan back.

Hook noticed Emma stiffing, he tried to comfort her but he didn't know how, he knew something bad was about to happen, but he didn't want to ask, she looked so weak he knew this was hard for her to watch. He would kill the King after this.

"Emma, Emma wait" Max came running after her when she got out of the apartment, she stepped to run again, but he held up his hands as if surrendering to her.

"Emma I am so sorry, please forgive me, I shouldn't have said any of those things to you, I shouldn't have hurt you" Max took a couple steps forward, when he saw Emma wasn't going to run he walked the rest of the way to her. Before he could tell her sorry she punched him again.

"Well I did deserve that" Max cupped his chin, but Emma was still fuming

"How much do you owe him?" Emma said forcefully

"Owe who?" Max looked confused, Emma handed him the note.

"No, oh god no" Max cover his mouth in shock.

"Emma I have to go get him" Max started but Emma held up her hand.

"You are not going anywhere you can barely stand, and you are the one who got your son kidnapped, I am going to get him than he will be staying with your mother" Emma walked away, and Max started to follow

"Max stay here, you already did enough damage for one night, go upstairs and lock the door until I get back" Emma looked back and saw him stop, she took off again she didn't want Logan to wait any longer.

10 grand that's what he owed Rodger, good thing Emma was on Rodgers good side she gave him the money and Rodger gave her the boy. Emma held tight to Logan as she made her way back to the apartment. Emma stopped when she saw Max holding a gun to some man.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Emma told Logan to get in her car and not come out.

"He tried to rob your apartment Em, I am protecting you." Max looked at her and saw Logan in the car, his faced dropped and he lowered his gun.

The man reached for the gun, Max tried to pull it back, but it went off. Emma didn't have time to scream as she pulled out her gun to shot the man but he was already running she only clipped his shoulder.

"Max, Max stay awake" Emma pulled Max onto her lap clapping down his stomach where he was shot.

"Em, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry Em I just wanted to help like you do for me" Max looked up at her, tears where running down her face she turned to see Logan coming closer.

"Daddy" Logan sat down next to Emma and his dad.

"Logan sweetie I need you to take my phone and call 911 okay" Emma gave her phone to Logan as he dialed, she knew Max wasn't going to make it there was too much blood and he had too much to drink.

"Em, please don't hate me" Max stared up at her tears in his eyes, she knew that he wasn't just talking about tonight but all the times they had fought.

"I could never hate you Max, I love you too much" Emma cradled his head, and he smiled.

"I love you too Emma, take care of him will you" Max looked over to Logan who was just getting off the phone with the police.

"Always" Emma looked at Logan not wanting him to see his dad like this.

"Logan, you know I love you right" Max turned to his son

"I know daddy I love you too, and you're going to be alright though right" Logan looked from Emma to his dad.

"I am going to be fine" Max smiled at his son, they heard the sirens coming, but Emma didn't let go.

"I love you Em" Max said as they lifted him into the ambulance. He held onto her hand not letting it go, Emma kissed his forehead. Logan gave his father a hug, and one last kiss. He would never see his father, and Emma would never see her friend again.

Emma collapsed next to Hook as the fog came back in, she couldn't help the sobs that broke free. He just kneeled down next to her and held her as she cried, she didn't know how long they were like that but the fog stayed thick not relieving the next horror.

"Emma I am so sorry" Hook just held her and kissed her hair

"It was my fault I should've never let him leave the house" Emma said between sobs.

"It wasn't your fault Emma you did the best you could" Hook tried to calm her down, all she could think about is if she would've just made him stay in the apartment or at the house he wouldn't be dead, Logan would have his father.

"It is my fault it always will be" Emma looked up at Hook, wiping away her tears she stood. She would not be broken; she would be strong as she always has. They heard the door open she saw Sean step in sadness in his eyes.

"You are done in here for today" He said gently and he took Emma's arm and led her out, another guard came for Hook.

"What do you mean today?" Emma said worried she would have to return to that room.

"Meaning he wants you to go in there again tomorrow, until you decide to become his" Sean said in a low voice. Emma fought back tears, she would return to her own personal hell tomorrow but what else would the past show her that she fought to forget.

She would not break, she would be strong, and she would kill the King for this.

**Thank you all for the reviews, I got the flu yesterday or else you would've had this chapter sooner, I hope it was worth the wait, let me know an suggestions or things you would like to see happen. Please keep up the reviews I love them! Thanks again for the support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well is she broken yet?" King Merrick looked back at Sean.

"No, not yet but is the room necessary again?" Sean hated seeing this woman so distraught. He has watched for years people go into that room and come out different, but she was a strong one, no one has survived the first day.

"Yes it is, I told you her past is the only way to break her, she will be mine, I need her to become mine" The King looked down than back up at Sean.

"Then it will be done my lord" Sean bowed, he knew his King was making a mistake that this wouldn't break her, but she would become stronger and hate him even more. She would become the King's greatest enemy.

Emma paced around the room she didn't want to go back into that room tomorrow, she didn't want to face her past. The worst part is that Hook was watching with her, she never shared any part of her past with anyone. A part of her was glad he was there today, but a part of her still wants to push him away. Interrupting her thoughts Ella silently came into the room.

"Hello princess," Ella looked at Emma studying her eyes Emma knew she wanted to ask.

"I'm okay Ella" Emma smiled softly putting her walls firmly in place sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry you had to go through that" Ella placed her hand over Emma's gently.

"Well apparently it's not over I go back tomorrow" Emma felt Ella's hand squeeze hers. Ella didn't know she would go back, no one went back a second time.

"What do you mean you go back, no one has ever gone back" Ella's face turned red, she didn't want to see this poor girl go back into that nightmare.

"I will talk to the King at once, you should eat and get some sleep" Ella bowed and then smiled at Hook, bowing again.

"Are you okay?" Hook finally had the nerves to ask her, looking at her face he knew she wasn't.

"No" Emma replied simply shrugging her shoulders, she didn't want him to pity her.

"Swan I…" Hook started but Emma got up to face him.

"Please don't I don't want pity, and I couldn't handle being pitted by you" She gave him a small smile.

"What's done is done, I had a hard life I didn't grow up a princess, and I lost people that meant the most to me, but I am who I am because of it." She looked at him, he nodded and she knew he understood. They sat there in silence eating the soup and bread Ella left for them.

"Thank you" Emma finally said breaking the silence.

"For what love" Hook looked at her questionably

"For giving me support today, not pushing me to talk about it, just being here I guess" Emma looked up to see a hint of a smile.

"Of course, it's not every day you get a glimpse into the mysterious life of Emma Swan" She just laughed at that. She felt at ease around him, she was glad he never pushed her to answer questions, or to talk about her feelings, she was actually glad to have him there. They ate the rest of the meal quietly, Ella came in the room again face full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Emma, but it is true you go back in tomorrow" Ella kept her head low, the King made it clear she was not to question him again about this. Ella felt bad for Emma; it seems the King would do just about anything to break her.

"I already was expecting it, its okay Ella it won't break me. I am stronger than I look" Emma tried to smile but Ella's eyes remained sad.

"My dear girl, the King will do anything to break you, I am afraid he will not stop until he has you" A tear slid down Ella's cheek. Emma just stood there amazed; she still didn't understand why he was so interested in her.

"I don't get it, why does he want me so badly" Emma couldn't help but wonder.

"You are his only hope" Ella said simply, that just made Emma more confused.

"Why am I his only hope, I'm nobody" Emma questioned again.

"You have magic my dear, the purest form, made from the truest of love" Ella simply bowed and headed out the door, before she closed it she turned back to Emma who was still baffled.

"You should get some rest, I would assume the worst is yet to come" Ella left without another word. Emma looked to Hook who came up behind her.

"What the hell does that mean" Emma looked to him, he just laughed

"It means you are more mysteries than I originally thought Swan" Hook put his hand on her shoulders.

"It still doesn't make since though, I don't have magic I would know about it right?" Emma just looked down trying to think.

"Who knows I guess we will soon find out, but I suggest we get some sleep, or we can do more enjoyable activities" Hook winked at her, she smiled and pushed his hand off her.

"In your dreams captain" She turned to go into the bathing chamber,

"Oh you have no idea Swan" He said almost a whisper. Watching her close the door he got into his night cloths waiting for her to come out.

"Need help again Swan?" He knocked on the door; he heard her struggling inside cursing the dress, he smiled. He didn't wait for a reply and opened the door finding her yanking on the dress with it not budging.

"How the hell do women wear these" Emma was still trying to pull at the laces of the corset.

"It's proper for them to wear, princess" He grinned at her

"Don't call me that, ever" Emma snapped her head toward him.

"As you wish" Emma just grinned at him.

As they climbed into bed Emma couldn't sleep, she didn't want to face tomorrow; she didn't want to know what would be brought back to her mind. She felt Hook's arm come around her waist and she froze.

"Don't worry Swan I will be a perfect gentleman" She decided she wouldn't mind some comfort tonight and snuggled closer to him. Sleep overtook her, but instead of nightmares she dreamt of the sea, and a captain with blue eyes.

Morning came too soon, and she was being lead back down to her personal hell, Sean gave her a sad smile as they reached the door. Emma looked at Hook who was already being guided into the room; Sean held her arm before she went in,

"You must hate me for this" He said to her, she looked up at him.

"It isn't your fault you are following orders, I don't hate you" Emma gave his arm a light tap and walked into the room. Sean took her finger and pricked it again letting the blood fall to the floor.

"Be strong" Sean told her before locking the door. Hook took her hand in his,

"You ready?" He asked silently, she looked at him

"As I'll ever be" She turned toward the fog again to see which tortured memory would appear first.

She took a deep breath as an alleyway came into view, it was the night Neal left her, the night he abandoned her.

"Miss please put your hands above your head" A cop called to her

"What, why?" the 17 year old Emma looked scared and confused.

"Report of stolen goods, your boy sold you out, now give me the watch. Now!" The cop said forcefully taking the watch.

"You know your rights?" The cop asked

"Yea" Emma replied voice broken.

"Good girl" the cop came around her.

"Where are the rest of the watches?" The cop asked while putting handcuffs on Emma.

"Gone, and they aren't coming back" She said in a small voice. The fog came again and vanished just as quickly reviling her in the hospital bed, chained down giving birth.

"Come on Emma one more push, come on you can do it." The doctor said. Emma dropped Hook's hand and walked toward the scene tears in her eyes.

"Emma it's a boy" the doctor said cheerfully, Emma just shook her head not waiting to hold him or look at him. Hook watched Emma approach the scene and couldn't help but feel for her.

"Emma you know you can always change your mind" The doctor told her softly

"No I can't be a mother" Emma cried as they took the baby out of the room, Emma was on the verge of breaking in that moment, the moment she let the evil queen adopt her son, a son she wouldn't even look at. Tears streamed down her face Hook came up and took her hand pulling her into a hug. She cried on his chest the fog seemed to let her relish the pain, waiting until she lifted her head to relieve her next memory.

Emma saw the station she worked at, she knew this would come, but she wasn't ready it was still too fresh. She looked at Hook to see him watching the scene; Emma needed his support for this.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Graham told her gently, Emma smiled up at him.

"You where feverish and heartbroken, I get it." Emma kept smiling at him. Hook saw Emma's expression fall, watching the memory he put his hand around her waist and turned to the memory again.

Graham sat there cleaning her head, Hook noticed how she just kept smiling at him, and him at her. Hook felt pain for he knew that look all too well, his heart broke just watching.

"What is it" Graham smiled and asked as Emma slid off the desk toward him

Emma didn't say anything just kissed him, as he kissed her back just as passionately, suddenly his eyes shot open, he was remembering everything, and he was the huntsman.

"Graham, are you okay" Emma looked at him worried as a tear slid down his cheek

"Thank you" Graham said kissing her again.

"For what" she couldn't stop smiling

"I remember, everything" He told her

"Graham" Emma said again

"I remember" he leaned into her again kissing her with more force than before. All of a sudden his body tensed up, and he fell to the ground.

Hook realized Emma let go of him and rushed to try and touch the memory she was on her knees near him. Hook bent down and held her tight.

"Graham, Graham" Emma shouted as she held him to her chest

"Emma, everything is true the curse, she is the evil queen" Graham hurried his speech

"Graham I don't understand" Emma cried

"You have to break the curse" Graham said softly

"I can't, I'm not the savior" Emma was holding him close

"Emma, I love you" Graham said with his last breath, his eyes closed as his heart turned to ash.

"Graham, please don't leave me" Emma cried while holding onto him the fog came back making the scene disappear. Hook held onto Emma as she cried silently he knew what is was like to lose someone you loved, and he knew the evil queen crushed his heart. It was how Milah looked in her final moments as well.

Hook heard the door open, but Emma refused to move she held Hook's arm tighter not wanting to leave. Hook was worried they had done it, that they had broken her. He didn't know in that moment, how wrong he was.

**Here comes our strong, I dont take shit, Emma :) Thank you all for the support please review let me know if its too borning or to fast, I am still starting out writing fanfiction so any suggestions would be great. Hope you like it so far. Yes, you will find out how the King hasnt aged ,and how he has watched Emma all these years. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Emma, are you okay" Hook whispered in her ear as the guards stood at the door.

Emma raised her face, wiped her tears and stood up tall, in that moment she was truly a sight to behold. For the first time in a long time Hook was afraid, Emma's face was hard as stone, fists clenched, and eyes that would burn through your soul; walking out of the room she didn't even let Sean hold her arm ripping it away from him, she walked toward the room. Sean looked back at Hook eyes wide, he has never seen someone come out of the room angry or he dare say, stronger. If looks could kill Emma would have murdered the half the castle guards.

Reaching the room Emma calming took her night dress and went into the bathing chamber, Hook waited a moment to see if she needed help, but a minute later she came out with the night dress on. Confused Hook looked into the bathing chamber to see the gown in shreds. Hook looked over to see Emma sit on the bed fists still clenched.

"Emma, are you alright?" Hook looked at her worried.

"Never better" Emma said voice cold and heartless.

Hook walked over to her, still a little scared, he calmly took her hand massaging it open. Emma looked down at the gesture but didn't pull away; instead her eyes softened a little bit with her face relaxing.

"Did she crush his heart" Emma finally asked Hook, he looked confused for a moment.

"Graham, did Regina crush his heart?" Emma said again more forcefully

"Yes love, I believe she did" Hook answered her looking down.

"Why, why would she do that" Emma's walls fell again, tears in her eyes.

"I am guessing because he chose you, when you have a heart you see and hear everything they do or say" Hook looked to see her crumbling again. Instead of having her talk more he decided it was time to share his story.

"I met Milah at a tavern, she was outgoing, beautiful, fun everything about her fascinated me. So when she came to my ship begging me to talk her away, I couldn't say no, Rumplestiltskin came to get her back, he wasn't the dark one yet, I offered him to fight for her but the coward wouldn't even pick up the sword." Hook drew a shaky breath

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets" He said in a low voice.

"She left him and her son, Bae; we spent years together loving each other until we came back to port. Rumplestiltskin was now the dark one and he remembered me taking away his wife, he wanted revenge. I was about to be killed when Milah showed up and stopped him, offered a magic bean in exchange for our lives. When we got to the ship though she told him she never loved him, and I guess that was the breaking point for him, he ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of me. He cut off my hand, and ever since then I swore vengeances on the crocodile." Hook felt Emma cupping his chin, having him look up at her.

"I'm sorry" Was all she said, but they both knew they had more in common than just being able to survive.

"I understand why you want to get to my world so badly now, you want revenge" Emma smiled softly.

"Aye and do you want revenge on Regina now that you know what she did?" Hook looked up to see Emma's face harden again.

"No, I couldn't do that to my son" Emma didn't know why, but she knew Regina regretted it and she would never hurt Henry by taking away his mother.

"Even after all she has done to you; she separated you from your parents. She killed a man you loved" Hook's face was hard; he didn't understand how she could just brush it off.

"She has changed, yes she was evil but she took care of my son for 10 years, loved him protected him. I couldn't take that away from him no matter what she has done. He believes in her, so I need to believe she changed for the better." Emma knew he wouldn't understand right away, but maybe someday he might.

There was a slight knock on the door as Ella came in with their dinner, Emma quickly put her walls in place, and had the same look as when she left the nightmare room. Ella looked at Hook and he just nodded at her, silently telling her its okay.

"Hello Emma, I am to bring you to the king tomorrow" Ella said softly, not looking up

"Am I to be dolled up again for him" Emma snapped, Ella took a step back, Hook placed his hand on her shoulder. Ella wasn't an enemy, but someone who cared about Emma.

"Yes" was all Ella said, Emma looked at Hook and knew she was being too harsh with her.

"I'm sorry Ella, it has been a stressful day" Emma smiled at her softly. Ella finally walked over to Emma and hugged her; much to Emma's surprise she hugged her back. Ella felt like a mother she never knew, someone who cared about her.

"I am so sorry he did this to you" Ella whispered in her ear.

"Yes he did this and he will pay" Emma's eyes grew cold again just thinking about the torment the King has put her through. As Ella left Emma called after her.

"Thank you Ella, for being so kind to us, to me" Ella just smiled and closed the door.

"What are you going to do Swan?" Hook stood in front of her, watching her closely

"I am going to kill the King" Emma said plainly, that hatred and disgust came rushing back. If she did have powerful magic now was the time to use it against the King, to make him suffer as he has made her suffer.

"Think about this, you have no weapons, and if you do have magic you don't know how to use it or control it" Hook placed his hand on her chin making her look at him.

"How do you think I got the dress off" Emma said darkly.

"Emma, listen to me carefully all magic comes with a price" Hook didn't like the darkness in her eyes, the clouded shade they were becoming. This wasn't the Emma he knew, the Emma that would do anything to protect her love ones, who always did the right thing. This Emma was dark and full of hate and revenge, Hook didn't know what to say or do.

"I don't care the price Hook, I care about making him suffer the way I have suffered for the last two days, and no one should have to go through that again and again. Watching the past haunt them every second, just because some damn King wants a prized Queen, well he will get what's coming to him." Emma said sitting down laying back into the bed. At that point Hook knew something dark rooted itself into her, that the past didn't break her, but made her stronger and darker. Hook went to lie next to her; he wasn't ready for tomorrow he didn't know what she would do, or what she was capable of. As he lied next to her he felt her arm come around him, he couldn't help but think she was still grieving and that he wanted to ease her pain. Pulling his arm around her he brought her closer to him, he felt connected to her after all of this now that he has seen her past and he has told her a little about his.

Hook woke up to coldness beside him; he looked up to find Emma going into the bathing chamber with Ella. He got up and got dressed himself waiting for them to emerge again, sitting at the table eating some breakfast he looked up and his mouth dropped open. Emma came out in a gold and white gown, fitted corset that enhanced her chest and figure, her hair was in soft waves with a diamond crown on her head, she was truly the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He stood up quickly and she smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Swan, you look radiant love" Hook bowed before her and kissed her hand.

"You don't look to bad yourself pirate" She winked at him; he didn't see any darkness in her eyes this morning which made him feel a little better. She came and sat at the table and ate a little, but he noticed she didn't have an appetite.

"Are you ready?" Ella came into the room again with Sean and one other guard.

Emma stood up and looked at Hook, something was off but he couldn't place it.

Emma stepped closer to him and whispered

"No matter what happens, if I tell you to run, run" Emma looked back at his confused face; she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. Hook was taken aback by this; she just smiled and walked toward Sean who was still uneasy.

"Princess Emma" He addressed her bowing.

"Hello Sean" she placed her hand on his arm and allowed him to guide her out to the throne room. She kept looking back at Hook to make sure he was behind her; she knew what she needed to do, she just hoped he would understand. While she whispered in his ear and kissed him, she slipped her note into his jacket hoping he would find it later, one for him, and one for her mother.

Entering the throne room she noticed the King was dressed to match her again, which she just rolled her eyes. She noticed his grin as he looked at her, like a piece of meat for sale.

"Well my dear, how are you feeling?" The King proudly said

"Pissed off" Emma hissed through her teeth, the King just laughed.

"Did you not enjoy your visit to your past than" The King smiled, he needed her broken.

"It was lovely thank you" Emma smiled darkly

"But there is something you should've known about me, I don't break, I get angry and get even" Emma turned to look at Hook who was still watching her closely, his eyes went wide when he saw her eyes clouded and dark again, something was about to happen.

Emma started to walk toward the King, he took a step back.

"Don't you know you cannot break someone who is always broken, it makes them stronger, angrier, and more deadly than you can ever imagine." Emma snarled

"Then it looks as if I have no choice but to send you back to your family, is that what you think I would do" The King laughed again.

"Oh, I don't expect you to send us back, I expect you will be rewarded with the kindness you bestowed upon us" Emma laughed darkly, making the King hesitate. He unleashed something that wasn't pure, but darker and more powerful.

"If you are not broken yet, how bout I break you now" The King looked to Hook and shot his hand out choking him lifting him in the air. Emma didn't falter

"You won't take him from me" Emma screamed, with that the King flew back against the wall. Emma turned to see Hook gasping for air; she focused on the center of the room.

She waved her hands over and over again, creating a circle motion Hook came to stand by her hearing words he didn't recognize. What he didn't know was that she was up all night with Ella, learning a spell to open a portal to a land with magic, she had to save him. She worked quickly not knowing how long the King would stay down. Emma looked at Hook, he saw the darkness growing in her eyes, something wasn't right.

"It will take you back to the Enchanted Forest, find my mother, take them home, use the dried bean dip it in Lake it will work, now go" Emma turned to find the King coming at them again. Emma's rage grew, the King wouldn't let both of them escape and she didn't plan too.

"Swan your coming with me" Hook said grabbing her shoulder, with a final push the King was against the wall again.

"There is no time I am telling you to run, so run!" Emma yelled over the sound of the portal.

"I'm not leaving you here" Hook didn't have time to react, Emma turned to him forcefully kissing him.

"I have to save you, I'm sorry, find Snow take her home." with that she pushed him in the portal.

"Goodbye Killian" She whispered at his falling form.

The portal closed, just as she was knocked out by the King.

**So yes, we get to see a dark Emma, but she hasnt lost her goodness. Thank you all for your reviews they help me a lot keep them coming. Thank you again for all the support :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hook's head was pounding; he opened his eyes to see he was back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma. He jumped up looking around, but he knew she didn't follow him; he didn't want to think about what the King would do to her for letting him escape. Then he remembered she said the bean would take them to Storybrooke. Franticly he searched his pockets and found two notes he didn't remember her putting them in there, or him for that matter. Slowly he opened the first one:

_Killian,_

_I know you must hate me right now, but I needed to get you away from here. I don't think the King would let you live, and I refuse to let someone else I care for die because of me. I beg you to find my mother and take her home to my family; the other note is for her. Please understand why I had to send you back, you saw my past, you saw the parts of me I don't let anyone see, not even my own son. I ask only one thing please re-think your revenge, it won't bring her back. I don't like Rumplestiltskin anymore than you, but don't throw away your life. Be happy find love again, it isn't too late. Thank you truly for everything you have done for me. _

_Your Swan. _

Hook just stood there frozen; he read the letter over and over again. He needed to find Snow, he knew it wouldn't take long to find her, than he would bring her to Storybrooke, he would get his Swan back, and he won't leave her to that King.

Searching for two days he finally found the group of princesses. Holding his hand up, he walked into their camp slowly.

"Hook, where is my daughter" Snow pointed the bow at him.

"I assure you your majesty I will tell you, if you lower your weapon please" Hook held her gaze as she finally lowered it.

"What are you wearing" Mulan questioned first.

"Ah that well, your daughter and I fell into another realm" Hook looked to see Snow's face fall.

"What do you mean another realm where is she" Snow was growing angry she wanted to know where her daughter was.

"With King Merrick, don't suppose you have heard of him" Hook questioned her, Snow's faced dropped

"The cursed King, I heard about him when I was younger how women would disappear from the forest, he would take them and never let them leave again. But no one knew why" Snow shot her head up to look at Hook.

"What happened?" she suddenly asked fearful, Hook told her the story about how he wanted her to become his; how the King thinks she has magic, how they had a room just for breaking people in submission. Snow let a tear slid down her cheek as Hook paused.

"There is something else you should know." Hook looked down taking a deep breath.

"Emma does have magic, but I fear when the King tortured her, her light magic went away and became dark." Snow looked at him as if confused.

"Hook, how are you here, you went with her, how did you escape" She said softly

"Ah that, well your daughter opened a portal and pushed me into it before I can grab her also" Hook looked down ashamed.

"She does have magic than, could she make another portal, could she free herself from his grasp?" Before she could ask more questions Hook held up her letter silencing her.

"She wanted me to give you this, also I have a way for you to get home" Hook slowly gave her the letter, watching her as she read it, tears streaming down her face.

_Mom,_

_I am sorry I doubted you guys for so long, I have always just thought of myself as a lost girl that would never be loved by anyone. I know why you gave me up; to give me my best chance to survive and I love you for that. I have been so hard on you guys pushing you away, and I am so sorry for that. I am glad I got to know you as a friend first and thank you for caring for me after Graham, and with Henry. I know it must be a shock to see Hook, but please trust him, he will take you home; tell Henry I love him so much. I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to come home to you, but I had to send Hook back I couldn't let him die. I love you; tell dad I love him too. Please do not come after me, the King has magic and I fear it is more powerful than I am and more powerful then Rumple and Regina. I love you please stay safe. _

_Love you always,_

_Emma_

Snow folded up the letter and pressed it to her chest, letting the tears fall freely. She looked up to see sorrow in Hook's eyes as well; she saw he had his own letter.

"You may read it if you like" Hook saw her eyes drift to the letter he was holding.

"Are you sure" Snow asked again. He nodded and handed it to her, letting her read it.

"I am going back for her" Hook said slowly as Snow handed his letter back to him.

"You aren't going alone" Snow smiled at him.

"But we are going to need help" Snow looked at him again.

"From Regina and Rumplestiltskin" Hook froze at that name.

"He won't help, he is nothing but a coward" Hook looked to see Snows face softened.

"There is also another problem love, Cora" Hook glanced around to see Mulan and Aurora smile at that.

"Did I miss something?" Hook questioned

"We already locked her in Rumplestiltskin's cell, he was the one who gave us information to capture her" Snow said.

"Well, let us not waste any time" Hook stood up, and saw they were packing up their little camp.

They reached the lake, and dipped the bean in reviving it. Hook decided the best way was to go by his ship, it was fastest way to travel. Throwing in the bean, he looked back at the forest he would come back to get his swan. As they docked into the harbor in Storybrooke there was a small crowd waiting for them. Snow ran off the ship into Charming's arms.

"Snow, what happen?" Charming questioned looking to see if Emma was anywhere.

"Where's my mom" Henry looked up at Snow.

"She was captured" Snow said slowly

"Captured by whom?" Regina was now at their side, Henry with her.

"King Merrick" Hook said approaching Regina pushed Henry behind her, ready for a fight, but Snow held up her hand.

"Hook was the one who brought us back; he was with Emma when she was capture" Snow said firmly Regina lowered her arm.

"Well how is he here and not Emma" Charming questioned looking at him.

"Well your daughter can be quite stubborn and aggressive" Hook said.

"There is a lot we need to talk about, but we need Gold also" Snow looked back at Hook who was clenching his jaw.

"Who is Gold?" Hook asked

"Rumplestiltskin" Charming said with disgust.

"Well time is wasting" Regina huffed, grabbing Henry and walked off toward Gold's shop.

"Gold" Regina was the first to slam through the door.

"Well, it isn't the Evil Queen and the Charmings" Gold stood frozen as Hook was the last to walk in.

"What is he doing here" Gold yelled looking at Regina she just shrugged her shoulders.

"He is helping us" Charming said firmly, he didn't trust Hook but he brought back his wife safely.

"This is pleasurable for me either crocodile" Hook snapped at him. Charming placed a hand on the pirates shoulder.

"Well what is it you want?" Gold snapped

"We need your help getting Emma back" Snow said finally

"Back from where wasn't she with you" He looked at her and the pirate.

"She was taken by King Merrick" Hook said, still clenching his fist.

"What's going on out here" Belle came from the back room to see what the yelling was about.

"Emma was taken and we need the imps help getting her back" Regina snapped.

Belle just looked at them; starring at Hook for a while longer he gave her a small grin.

"Well what do you need" Belle said looking at Gold to make sure he was going to help.

"Why should I help you, she is the one who owes me a favor" Gold said looking at the pirate again.

"Then I will owe you one" Charming said stepping between Gold and Hook.

"Rumple, you will help them no deals" Belle told him sternly.

"Fine, fine, I had some dealings with this king in the past, I can get you there but getting home will be the problem." He finally said

"And what about the King, what do we need to ensure he frees Emma" Snow asked worried.

"Well she is the savior, she needs to break his curse, and I imagine he will let her go" Gold said smiling

"How would you know" Regina asked

"Because I put him under it of course" He said simply

"Well that's great" Regina mumbled

"All she needs to do it awaken her magic, and use it; she is as pure as they come" Gold looked between Snow and Charming.

"That might not be the case anymore" Hook spoke up finally

"What are you talking about pirate" Gold snapped.

"Well, she was using dark magic last time I was there, that is how she opened a portal and pushed me through" Hook looked at Snow and Charming frown.

"Well things just got complicated then, she can always go back to light, evil isn't born dearie it's made" He looked at Regina when saying it.

"And with the King's type of torture, I am not surprise our dear savior turned dark" Gold said

"You knew, you knew what he does to people" Hook said angry

"Of course I knew, I helped him create it, I taught him magic" Gold said proudly

"You son of a bitch, you are the reason she went through that" Hook stormed toward Gold, Charming had to hold him back.

"Hook it's not worth it" Charming tried to tell him, Hook turned his eyes to the prince

"You have no idea what your daughter went through in that room, no idea how it broke her over and over again. That was the reason she turned dark." Hook snapped looking toward Gold again. Charming let him go but Hook didn't try to go after Gold again, he turned toward Regina.

"And she knows what you did" Hook threatened her

"Knows what pirate" Regina snapped at him

"What you did to Graham" He hissed at her, Regina looked at him not letting her guard down.

"Well that was just unfortunate accident" Regina lied, even Hook knew she was lying to herself.

"That's not what Emma thinks" He told her darkly.

"Uh hum, if you are done yelling at everyone can we move on please." Gold said grinning.

"How long do you think you where in that land" Gold asked Hook

"About a week why" Hook looked confused

"Snow, how long where you in the Enchanted Forest" He looked to her

"Two days" Snow looked back at Hook, his eyes went wide.

"Time moves faster in that realm, that's part of the curse" Gold continued

"If you get to her a week from now it will be almost a month she will be there" Gold looked and Snow who covered her mouth. Emma would be stuck with the King, where he was doing who knows what kind of tortures after she set Hook free.

"Then let's get moving shall we" Hook said

"I will come with you, it might help having someone else with magic" Regina said slowly, she was trying to change for Henry.

"Well then shall we go back to your ship, I can open a portal straight to his realm. You have to find a way back on your own" Gold told them all.

"I can have the ship stocked in an hour" Hook walked out of the shop, Charming on his heels. Snow looked at Regina then headed out with the others,

"Regina a moment" Gold called to her

"What do you want" Regina snapped at him.

"Use a cloaking spell, the King has a pool that can see anything he will see you coming, and also you might not want to be the first person Emma sees" Gold warned her,

"Also, make sure Emma knows that magic is fueled my emotion, she will be powerful enough to get you all home, just make sure you are the last one she sees" she didn't need to be reminded why, she nodded her head and they walked out.

After the ship was stocked, Gold waved his hand over the water opening the portal to King Merrick's realm. He couldn't help but wonder if Emma was already more powerful than him. He smiled at the thought.

Hook steered the ship into the portal, coming back out he recognized it was the same spot he and Emma landed the first time, Hook smiled.

"I'm coming for you Swan"

Emma jolted out of her bed something was different, someone was here she felt the air shifting. Looking out the window she saw a ship, she knew the stories, she knew the captain, she saw it disappear someone was with him.

"Hook" She whispered to the wind, glancing at the door the King looked at her and smiled.

**I rewrote this chapter a couple times I hope it turned out okay, we will see how Emma was while they went back to storybrooke and why the King is so happy about Hook being back, again thank you all for the reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emma woke up back in the chamber her and Hook shared, she sat up and looked around, Hook was gone, he got through. She laid back down surprisingly she missed the pirate it felt lonely without him, but she was happy she got him out. She finally got up and went into the bathing chamber, half way there she felt a pull on her waist looking down she saw a chain hooked to a metal bar at the edge of the room.

"What the hell" Emma whispered to herself, lifting the chain it was thick, but surprisingly not heavy.

"I see my Queen is awake" The King stood by the door, Emma just smirked at him.

"Funny I don't remember agreeing to become your Queen" Emma just looked at him. He walked closer to her and she held her ground not showing any fear.

"Interesting display of magic, but I was surprise it was dark" He stopped when he was a few feet from her.

"I've never seen someone go dark so quickly, especially someone who spent two days in the room. Usually they just come out brokem" He looked at her studying her every inch, Emma felt like she needed to take a bath for a month.

"You are much stronger than I thought, you will be very useful to me" The King purred in her ear running his hand through the ends of her hair, she wanted to vomit.

"I won't do anything you ask, so you might as well kill me now, you will never have me" Emma sneered at him.

"Don't you see Emma I found your weakness, and if you don't want to go back in that room, I suggest you do what you are told, I can be very generous, but not to someone who doesn't respect me." The King looked at her again

"You don't want respect, you want submission I will give you nether. You are cruel and horrid, I would rather die than be at your side" Emma glared at him, she wasn't a little doll, she wouldn't break if he put her back in the room. She stood up tall waiting for a response.

"You will in time" Was all he said before walking out the door, Ella walked in with a food tray.

"Come dear, you must eat" Ella scooted her to the table and sat down the food in front of her.

"What will happen tomorrow" Emma asked Ella who was now sitting opposite of her.

"I don't know my dear, but I fear for you" Ella looked up to see she had Emma's full attention now.

"Don't worry I have been through worse, he won't break me, and I got Hook to safety that's all that matters" Emma smiled at the last part, knowing he was safe and not in this hell.

"Please be careful Emma, he has never gone to these lengths before, I don't know how much he will do to make you his." Ella patted her hand and got up to leave.

"Ella I need help out of the gown" Emma said suddenly remembering she doesn't have her pirate here.

"Of course let us get you ready for bed" Ella removed the chain to dress her than put it back on before Emma returned to bed.

"Thank you Ella, for everything" Emma said softly as Ella opened the door.

"You remind me of my own daughter, stay strong princess" with that Ella closed her door.

Emma didn't sleep good that night, the chain kept getting in the way, she thought of her family, how she never got to call them mom or dad, how she never told Henry how much she loved him and how proud of him she was. She thought of Hook if he was safe, or if he was still planning on going after Gold, she wondered if he went back to his ship he loved so much. Finally going to sleep her dreams contained her family, with Hook in the picture, living in the Enchanted Forest. She got to finally be a princess, and be with her parents.

The next four days, she was confined to her room, with only Ella to talk to. The king thought being alone would break her; she has been alone her whole life. He thought taking away food for two days would break her; she used to go weeks. He was trying everything to break this girl, but nothing worked. Finally the King snapped he ordered her back into the room, Emma was glad.

The day she would go back in the room Ella didn't come, but only Sean to escort her to her own personal hell. Emma was disappointed she grew to like Ella very much; she let Sean guide her to the room. Emma stood tall, chin held high, Sean looked at her with sad eyes but she just smiled, he pricked her finger and went in alone this time.

The room was the same but it focused more on Henry and Graham, she still didn't break. When they came for her hours later she was waiting, no tears, no sadness, just anger. The King was not pleased.

Emma laid on the bed, when she felt it something was different looking out her window she saw it his ship, she knew the captain. And he wasn't alone.

"Hook" she whispered to the wind.

Emma turned to see the King storm into her room, smiling at her.

"I told you I will not break, there is nothing more you can do" Emma smiled at him.

"Oh there is always something I can do, it looks like your pirate came back, with some guests" He looked at her up and down.

"This isn't what I wanted, but you left me no choice when your friends arrive, you will see them suffer, and you will watch them be tortured. You will break my lovely queen, I will see to it" With that the King stormed out of the room. Emma fell on her bed, she needed to send him a message but didn't know how; she hasn't used her magic again she was still drained from last time.

Ella quickly came into the room with a tray of food for her. Ella ran over and hugged Emma with all her might, Emma just smiled at her.

"I was worried when they didn't let me come to you this morning; I heard you went back into the room." Ella said searching Emma's face

"I am fine it just showed me the past again, but I have faced it before though it was harder without Hook I must admit" Emma took a seat across from Ella.

"Ella would it be terrible for me to ask you for something" Emma looked at her.

"What is it dear" Ella wondered

"I need to get a message to Hook, I need him to know he can't come here" Emma started but Ella put her hand up to stop her.

"I will take it to him" Ella said quietly. Emma just smiled and got a paper and quill.

"Thank you Ella and please be careful" Emma kissed her forehead and Ella went off to find Hook.

The ship was easy to spot, and even easier to find the campsite they set up. Ella just chuckled to herself, whoever's magic this was it reeked of darkness. As soon as she saw Hook she made herself known.

Regina, Snow, and Charming all turned around to see this older women approach. Regina armed herself with a fireball, Snow and Charming with weapons, Hook just smiled.

"You won't need that" Ella said waving her hand to put out Regina's fire. They all just gasped.

"Who are you" Regina hissed before Ella could answer Hook ran toward her.

"Ella, what are you doing here" Hook went before the women and she hugged him.

"It's okay your majesties, she helped Emma in the castle she's a friend" Hook turned to see their faces unsure, but lowered their weapons.

"Is she okay" Hook guided her over to the fire setting her down on a log.

"She went back into the room today" Ella said slowly taking in Hook's face.

"Don't worry, you should be proud she came out strong" Ella smiled at him.

"What is happening to her Ella, what has the King done" Hook pressed

"He is trying to break her, but with you here he has a way, you shouldn't have come back that's why she risked so much sending you away" Ella said to him, looking around Ella noticed Snow, she looks like Emma.

"You must be her mother" Ella said softly

"Yes, I am" Snow said smiling

"You two look a lot alike, and she has your hair and eyes" She nodded toward Charming, Charming just smiled.

"Ella we need to get her out" Hook said getting her back on track.

"You can't, she gave me this to give to you. I don't know what you plan to do but he knows you are here no matter what spell you use to conceal yourself it is no use. He is planning on making things even worse for her tomorrow if you stay." Ella waited to make sure they understood.

"I must go but please do not do anything foolish" Ella looked to Hook again taking his hand.

"The king knows she cares for you, he will use you to get to her and that will break her. Whatever you do, do not be caught by him" Ella warned, she saw Hook's eyes flicker she knew he felt the same.

"Well she was interesting" Regina said finally

"Ella and Sean are the only ones in the castle who cared about Emma and me; they even tried to stop her from going in the room a second time" Hook said opening the note.

_Hook,_

_I thought I told you to run, I see how well you listen next time I will chain your ass to the forest trees. You need to leave, he knows you are here and I don't want to risk you getting involved again. You where lucky I got you out the first time I am not sure I can the second, please get out before something happens. Do this for me, I can't see you hurt, or be used for his game. _

_Swan. _

"Your daughter is a stubborn one I must say" Hook handed the letter to Snow and Charming.

"How are we going to get her out" Snow looked to Hook than to Regina.

"I am not sure, if she is in the same room there is only one way in and one way out. It's in the highest tower, to make sure we didn't climb down." Hook looked to Regina hoping she would offer some insight.

"The magic here is different, mine isn't as strong as I thought it would be" Regina finally said.

"We are only a half days walk from the castle, we can try and sneak in a night" Charming offered.

"Then what though, grab her and hope she can open a portal?" Regina snapped.

"Well we have to think of something the sun is going down, we need a plan" Snow said.

Hook held up his hand, silencing them something rustled in the bushes, all drew their weapons. It was no use; the sleeping powder was in the air before Hook could yell.

Emma woke up to something warm next to her, turning over she saw Hook's face.

"What the hell" Emma jumped out of bed thinking it was a dream; she closed her eyes and opened them to find the pirate still there knocked out. Hook started to come around slowly sitting up; he saw Emma backed away with a chain on her waist.

"You idiot, what did I tell you" Emma started to scream at him, still backed away.

"Nice to see you too Swan, well I was planning on a dashing rescue" He winked at her.

"Seriously Hook, for once why couldn't you just leave" Emma was on the verge of tears, she knew the King would catch him if he came back. That's why she sent him away in the first place.

"I couldn't leave you to him, after what he put you through, how could I leave you?" Hook walked toward her, she didn't look up at him.

"He will kill you, Hook don't you understand you're my weakness" Emma yelled then looked up with tears in her eyes. Hook just smiled at her,

"You have to understand that's why I came back, you're my weakness also, and hell you bested me twice woman." He just continued to smile at her. He looked down and held up the chain.

"I see you added a new accessory, very nice Swan" Hook smiled at her again, and to his surprise Emma just laughed.

"I missed you damn pirate" Emma smiled

"I missed you too princess" Hook laughed as she hit his shoulder.

"So what now, I am going to be summoned soon" Emma looked at him with worry in her eyes again.

"Yes, that's the thing I am not alone here" Hook scratched behind his ear a nervous habit.

"What do you mean, who's with you?" Emma questioned

"Your parents and Regina" He said sheepishly

"You brought them here, are you insane" Emma yelled.

"Well we wanted to rescue you" Hook yelled right back.

"I see the lovely couple is together again, no time for that though" Ella walked into the room smiling at them.

"Didn't you give him the note" Emma asked her, Ella just laughed

"Of course I did, he is just as stubborn as you my dear" Ella said setting down Emma's gown.

"He wants you to dress differently also, your clothes are just there" Ella pointed to some garments laid out.

As Emma went through her usual routine, she smiled at the color of her gown she hasn't been able to wear red/black since the first two times with Hook. Walking out to met with Hook she smiled he was matched to her.

"It seems you wanted to match us Ella" Hook smiled at her, but Ella shook her head

"Don't get to excited, the King wanted it like this" Emma's smile faded

"Ella have you seen my parents?" Emma suddenly grew very worried.

"They will be waiting in the throne room as well, I am afraid the King has done something horrible" Ella looked down and finished with the diamond crown on Emma's head.

"It's time" Sean came in to escort Emma like he always did; he nodded to Hook as Ella escorted him.

Arriving in the throne room, Emma saw her parents in Royal gowns with crowns on their heads as well. Looking over Emma saw Regina in all black and a smaller crown, dressed as the Evil Queen once more. Snow and Charming's faces lit up as they saw their daughter in a gown a crown on her head. Emma's heart stopped when she saw the King smiling down at her. Extending his hand Emma decided to take it instead of refusing, for the sake of her family.

"I see having your family here makes you more cooperative" The King smiled at her, Emma frowned

"What do you want" She heard Hook blurt out, she turned to see him but the King grabbed her chin not allowing her to look.

"I see you found your way back, even after your dear Emma here fought so hard to set you free" The King boasted

"What do you want with her" Charming stepped forward; the King smiled and grabbed Emma's arm turning her to face them. Charmings face frown at how the King was handling his daughter.

"You see your daughter here is a very special woman, but she is refusing my every attempt to make her Queen" The King looked at her again

"In your dreams buddy" Emma spat at him.

"Oh Emma, you said I couldn't break you but your family is here, while I was going to torture them, I figured it would just make you angrier with me, so I decided on something else" The King let go of her arm taking a few steps toward the pirate.

"Don't you touch him" Emma warned eyes clouding over.

"Oh don't worry, it isn't him I am after" The King sidestepped Hook looking toward a door she has never seen before. As the King walked toward the door, Emma walked toward her parents and Hook carefully. She hugged both her parents briefly, and she held Hook's hand, giving a small nod to Regina.

"You see I figured the only way to break you was for you to relive your past" The King reached the door and put his hand on it.

"I've been in that room three times, what does it matter if I go into it a fourth?" Emma questioned.

"Oh my dear you aren't going into the room, the room is coming to you" With that the King opened the door; Emma stepped closer to it trying to see who was on the other side. She covered her mouth in horror, looking at the figure strolling out into the throne room.

"Max"

**My goodness three chapters one day, I am drained but I hope you guys like it so far, yes the King is an evil evil man, but remember evil isnt born its made :) Review please, and lets hear some ideas where you would like this story to go :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hook's eyes went wide, he didn't know what kind of magic this was but it wasn't anything natural.

"Emma, don't" Hook grabbed her hand again pulling her back.

"Hook let go" Emma warned him, Hook's grip got tighter not letting her go to this man, not wanting her to be caused more pain.

"Em, is that you" Max looked around than back at her.

"Where are we and what are you wearing?" Max looked confused then smiled at her; Emma ripped her hand out of Hook's and ran to Max hugging him tightly. Her eyes full of tears.

"You died, I watched you die. I tried to save you but I couldn't I'm so sorry Max." Emma buried her face in his chest, she heard him laugh and stroke her hair

"No you couldn't could you, you let me die in front of my son, and you abandoned him, like you did with yours" Max told her coldly, Emma looked up to him face full of fear. Something wasn't right this wasn't her Max, but a pale image a cruel image.

"Max you got shot, I tried to save you but he took your gun and shot you, your son he went with your mother he was safer with her." Emma pleaded.

"No you left me there drunk, to go save MY son, you let the man pull the trigger and you let me die" Max's face grew into an evil smile, he looked down and she followed seeing blood pour from his stomach.

Max fell to his knees laughing, and looking at her Emma's heart dropped into her stomach, this was worse than the room, this was something much crueler. She took a couple steps back, watching the blood pour onto the floors. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist to keep her from falling, Hook. He turned her around to hide her face from this cruelty. Emma held tight to him. Faintly she heard someone yell in the back.

"Stop it, don't you see she's had enough stop it!" Snow screamed at the king she has never seen Emma this distraught before.

"It will stop when I see fit" The King laughed.

Suddenly the throne room doors open revealing Ella. Looking she saw Emma in Hook's arms her face grew mad, waving her hand she had the scene disappear and the door closed.

"Merrick, what have you done" Ella said sternly walking over toward Emma.

"As you can see Mother, I am breaking her quite effective I must say" He smiled, Ella's face grew red

"You are done with her for today; I am taking her and her family to their rooms" Merrick tried to say something but she held up her hand, and he remained quite.

"Sean, take Hook and Emma to the Queens chambers, and I will take their family to the ones next door" Ella turned to see Snow's eyes full of tears; she placed her hand on hers and guided them to the room next to Emma's.

Hook carried Emma to the room, not wanting to face the world she keep her head in his chest. He laid her down on the bed, but she refused to let go she he sat with her in his lap, head buried she refused to see who came into their chambers.

"Emma, nothing will harm you in here you can let go now" Ella came over and pressed her hand on her shoulder, slowly Emma started to look at Ella.

"You're his mother?" was the first thing Emma said.

"I am, though not proud of it and I certainly did not raise that man he became" Ella frowned

"Emma I am so sorry for what he did to you today, he shouldn't have gone that far" She told her softly.

"Thank you Ella, for stopping it" Emma gave her a weak smile.

"I was surprised he let me" Ella said looking to Hook she saw how it affected him also.

"I will draw you a bath, it will help you relax" Ella left to go into the bathing chamber pouring in vanilla and coconut scents into the water.

"Swan" Hook looked down at Emma who was still on his lap.

"Thank you" she looked at him tears still flowing.

"You know those things he said weren't true right?" Hook cupped her chin.

"I don't know anymore" Emma eyes grew blurry.

"You can't believe them that wasn't Max, that was magic trying to break you, you know this" Hook pleaded with her

"What he said was true though, you saw that night I could've done something I could've saved him but I didn't." Emma got up shaky and walked to the window, it was overlooking the sea.

"Emma, don't do this don't let him get to you, I saw what happen that night there was no way you could've stopped it. You saved his son." Hook knew she blamed herself even more.

"I did save him, but I took him to his grandmothers I abandoned him, just like I did Henry." Emma closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"You know that isn't true, he wouldn't have been safe with you, you gave Henry his best chance, and you gave that boy his best chance to be with his family" Hook raised his voice as if trying to get to her.

"I was his family, and I just left him" Emma yelled at Hook.

"Would he have been safe with you, with your job? With you constantly running away?" Hook questioned

"I could've kept him safe; I could've gotten another job a safer one" Emma stated.

"No you gave him a happy life with his grandmother, someone who could put him in the best schools, and someone who wouldn't have guilt written on their face every time they looked at him" Hook got up and placed his hands on her shoulder

"You would've seen Max in that little boys face, and you would tell yourself everyday you let his father die. Is that what you want his life to be, a burden to you, make him feeling more alone than ever?" Hook knew he finally got to her on some level. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his waist, he knew she wouldn't let go of the guilt so easy, but it was time she forgave herself.

"Your bath is ready" Ella came into the room, watching Emma slowly let go of Hook.

"After you are ready, your family would like to see you" Ella looked to see Emma go a little pale at that.

"Okay" was all she said before going into the room.

"Hook, you might want to go explain things to them, they are in the next room on the right" Ella pointed to him. He nodded and headed down to tell them the story.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Snow and Charming sitting on the bed tears in their eyes, and Regina sitting at the table eyes full of sorrow.

"I think you should hear the story behind today, Emma won't want to repeat it" He said slowly, as he went to sit down Snow hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being there for her" Snow whispered to him. Hook sat down and told them of the night between Max and Emma. Snow and Charming both understood why their daughter had walls up all the time, Hook didn't tell them anything else about what happened in that room, he didn't know if Emma was ready to share that part of her past with them.

"So after today, she blames herself even more" Charming asked Hook

"Yes, she now thinks she abandoned Logan, as she did Henry" Hook looked to Regina to see that she didn't enjoy this either.

"She must know that isn't true" Snow said calmly.

"Not until today, after what happen in the throne room she blames herself even more." Hook whispered he heard a knock on the door and knew it was time.

"She will see you now" Ella lead Snow and Charming out first, Hook held Regina back for a moment.

"If he plans on opening that door again tomorrow, Graham will be the one to come through" Hook looked to see Regina's eyes widen at that.

"I might be wise, to stay behind Snow and Charming tomorrow" Hook said, all Regina did was nod and walked out. Regina felt out of place with all of this, but she knew Emma needed all the support she could get even from an enemy.

Walking into the room Snow looked at her daughter in a silk blue gown she smiled, her daughter truly looked like a princess, the princess she was always meant to be. Looking at her face Snow's smiled fell, Emma's eyes were swollen and red, her eyes clouded and her lips in a frown. Emma slowly looked up at her, Snow's heart dropped she had tears in her eyes again. Snow rushed over and hugged Emma, and she hugged her back pulling her face into Snow's shoulder. It was the first time Snow ever got to truly comfort Emma, as a mother. Charming slowly came up placing his hand on the back of Emma's head and hugged both Snow and Emma. Hook looked to see this family moment and smiled, Emma never thought she was loved and this proves how hard her parents have fought to keep her safe, and how much they truly cared and loved her.

"You guys shouldn't have come" Emma said slowly stepping back from her parents and sitting on the bed again.

"Of course we should have, my daughter who I got to spend one day with gets kidnapped by some crazy king and you don't think we would come" Charming smiled at her.

"If one thing is for certain, this family always finds each other" Charming said looking at Snow than back to Emma.

"How did you guys get here?" Emma never thought about how they got there. They went to Storybrooke so how did they come back?

"Gold" Regina finally spoke up from the back of the room. Emma turned to see her face full of sadness. Emma was actually thankful she was here.

"Why would he help?" Emma questioned

"Well apparently, he was the one who cursed the King in the first place" Regina said hotly.

"That actually makes since, he is the dark one" Emma cracked a small smile, of course Rumplestiltskin would have his hands in this.

"Well love we still need to get out of here" Hook slowly came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yea about that, Regina if I get us to the Enchanted Forest could you get us to Storybrooke?" Emma asked

"No, not even my magic is that powerful, we need a bean or something similar to reach it" Regina said.

"I don't suppose you brought the hat either?" Emma asked again

"About that, King George kind of burned it" Charming said sheepishly

"Okay then apparently I have missed a lot being gone, well what about Anton we could visit him again" Emma looked over to Hook

"He gave me the dried up bean love, I don't think he had anything left" Hook told her.

"Well I might have something" They all turned to see Ella walk in the door.

"Ella, I thought you only had a small amount of magic" Emma looked at her and she shrugged

"I might be able to get you a bean, he has some here kept hidden" Ella spoke softly.

"You would be willing to help us; I thought you wanted the curse broken as well?" Hook questioned her.

"Not at costing her everything she is, and could become" Ella looked at Emma.

"Ella will you leave with us" Emma asked her hoping she would say yes.

"I cannot, he might be a monster now but he is still my son. I still have a small amount of hope he can become the man he used to be" Ella hung her head thinking about how far her son has fallen.

"Ella what do I need to do to break the curse" Emma finally said, she would not do it for the King but she would do it for the woman who has taken care of her, and the guard who has shown nothing but kindness to her.

"I am afraid I do not know, but it has something to do with you or else he would not be trying so hard to win you." Ella said slowly walking toward Emma she placed her hands on Emma's face.

"My dear you have been so strong this entire time every time you went into that room you never broke you came out stronger, but I fear tomorrow once he opens that door again, you will break" Ella let a tear slid down her cheek and kissed Emma's forehead leaving her to be with her parents.

"What could be worse than today" Snow asked quietly

"Graham" Emma whispered more to herself she looked up at Regina who had gone pale.

"Regina, I know that you killed him, I know you crushed his heart, but I believe you regretted it every day since then. Henry believes in you so I have decided to also, so whatever I do tomorrow whatever I say don't take it personal" Emma spoke softly. Emma didn't want hate in her heart, she wanted to forgive her it was hard but this was for Henry.

"Emma, I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. You are right I do regret it, I was trying so hard to keep someone who loved me, even if that love wasn't real, when I saw he chose you even when I had his heart; well that was my breaking point. Henry wanted nothing to do with me, you were breaking the curse slowly, and then Graham chose you, I'm sorry Emma truly I am" Regina's eyes clouded with tears, but she didn't let herself cry.

"We all make mistakes Regina, maybe some more than others but we all have made mistakes, and I can't say I've forgiven you but I am trying." Emma looked at the Evil Queen and knew she was trying to change.

"I don't expect you too, but I am trying to do better" Regina smiled a bit.

"I know, but we should all get some sleep, tomorrow will be another exhausting day" Emma faintly smiled, hugging her parents and even giving Regina a brief hug they headed out the room. Charming pulled Hook aside before they went.

"If you hurt my daughter pirate, I will run you through with your own hook" Charming smiled and patted him on the back, it felt good to be a protective dad.

"I assure you I would never hurt her, and I wouldn't expect anything less from a father" Hook smiled at him as they all left Emma smiled at him.

"Let me guess protective daddy told you to stay away" Emma grinned

"Actually he gave me his blessing" Hook smiled at her

"I doubt that" Emma huffed

"Well, he didn't say the exact words to stay away, just not to hurt you" Hook came toward Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready for tomorrow" Hook asked quietly Emma just laid her head against his chest and sighed

"No, I don't think I ever will be" she answered truthfully; she didn't want to see Graham to hear him say the things Max said today. Graham was the first one is years to break down her walls, and she let him after so much, he was the one she let in.

"I don't know if I will be able to handle it, I think it is worse now that I know its coming" Emma sighed again and walked over to the bed and climbed in, this bed was bigger and more lavish.

Hook followed her and pulled her close to him, tomorrow they would face another horror, and he just hoped it wouldn't be the day she would break. Falling asleep, Hook dreamed of a family he never had, a brother he lost, and a princess with blonde hair and a swollen belly smiling at him. Hook woke up smiling which hasn't happened in 300 years, since Milah died looking over he knew the reason was her. He found his light in his darkness and he was damned if she would be taken from him.

"Its rude to stare you know" Emma said quietly, Hook jumped a little he didn't know she was awake already.

"Waking up to a beautiful lass, can you blame me" he smiled as she opened her eyes at him. Emma laughed a little

"Well pirate I suppose we might as well get this over with" Emma's face dropped a little, she didn't sleep at all last night, and she wasn't ready to face today.

"I will be right there with you Emma, I won't leave your side." Hook gently caressed her cheek as she leaned into his touch, she felt safe for the first time in years. They heard a knock on the door and knew it was time.

"Emma, what color would you like today" Ella asked before bringing in any gowns.

"Black" Emma frowned it wasn't a happy day, she would be facing another person she let die, black was a fitting color of a murderess.

"I will fetch one for you" Ella left and was back with a black and diamond gown fit for a queen.

"How would you like your hair" Ella asked as Emma sat at the vanity.

"Just down" Emma sadly said the crown was placed on her head once again; she would burn it when this was over.

The black gown was gorgeous, black lace with off the shoulder long sleeves, a baby doll style top, with the rest flowing freely. Emma looked at herself and knew the dress was meant for mourning. Emma stood tall walking out chin high, she kept repeating to herself, "I will not be broken" over and over until they reached the doors. Sean gave her a sad smile and opened the door for her wishing her luck. Emma saw her family was already there with Regina standing behind her parents.

"So are you ready to become my queen?" The King asked her with a hint of a smile.

"Nope" Emma said flatly, she would not let him win like this.

"Have it your way than, I was hoping not to break you completely, but maybe that's what I have to do" The King walked past her to the door, she didn't turn around but kept her eyes on Hook. She heard her parents gasp along with Regina, but she held her gaze on Hook not wanting to face him yet.

"Emma" she heard him say softly, she took and deep breathe and turned to face him another one she failed.

"Hello Graham"

**So this chapter was pretty tough to write not going to lie I teared up a bit. I am starting to have a little writers block but pushing through it so I can update soon again :) thank you all for supporting me with the story. Reviews Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Emma you look beautiful, but why so sad, I thought you would be happy to see me" Graham smiled and held his hand out to her, hesitantly she took it. Graham pulled her into a hug holding her close; Emma decided to let herself have this moment before it got cruel.

"I've missed you Emma" Graham slowly released her and smiled at her again. Emma let the tears fall not wanting to hear what he was going to say next, he gently wiped them away.

"Don't cry Emma, I'm here now" Graham smiled at her again, but her heart keep tugging at her chest.

"I'm sorry Graham" she thought she would just beat him to it; she couldn't look in his eyes and just hung her head. Graham gently put his hand under her chin making her look into his eyes.

"Emma, you broke the curse you saved your family it wasn't your fault what happen to me" Emma took a step back this wasn't what she expected, he was suppose to tell her how she killed him, how she didn't believe him and was the reason he was dead. She looked at the King who's expression was unreadable.

"Graham I didn't believe you, I was the reason you died because we didn't find your heart" Emma looked at him; he just shook his head and laughed.

"Is that what you think, Emma I didn't have my heart for years, you wouldn't have been able to get it back within a night" He paused to cup her face.

"You made me remember, you made me feel something again that was more than any man could ask for." Graham briefly looked to Hook and smiled at him.

"I don't understand" Emma looked into his eyes again, this time she didn't see any cruel memory, but the eyes she loved to look at when they played darts or sat at the station laughing together, this was Graham.

"I'm really here Emma, no past memory, no past guilt, just me" Graham leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled back and she smiled placing her hand on his cheek he leaned into her touch.

"It's really you" Emma smiled her eyes lit up.

"It's really me" He said again, he looked over and smiled at Snow and Charming. Regina still behind them looking shocked to see the man she killed. She sensed something was off.

Hook saw the King smile, something wasn't right something was very wrong with this Graham. He saw then a darkness flash in his eyes, Hook looked back to see Regina saw the same thing.

"Emma get away from him" Hook told her, Regina stepped up to where Hook was standing.

"Emma did you ever care about me" Graham suddenly asked still looking at Regina

"Of course Graham" Emma looked up to see who he was staring at.

"Then why haven't you avenged me" Graham looked at her coldly Emma backed away a few steps.

"Graham, I did she lost I broke her curse isn't that enough" Emma saw a darkness in his eyes.

"No it's not enough, she should be dead, you should have killed her Emma, you never cared about me did you" Graham yelled at her. Grabbing her shoulders Graham held her in place.

"You need to avenge me, you need to kill her for what she has done to me and to your family" Emma was truly frightened. She just shook her head

"She took you away from your parents, she was the reason you where abused and suffered your whole life, she was the reason I died in your arms Emma, you have to kill her" Graham shouted again.

"No, no stop it" Emma shut her eyes tight as if to block him out, memories of her past suddenly overwhelmed her, abuse after abuse, Henry, Max everything the room tormented her with and so much more.

"Emma do it for me, do it for us" Graham gently placed a kiss on her forehead and it burned her, a black spot formed on her forehead than disappeared in an instant.

"I said enough" Emma shouted magic shot out around her pushing Graham back. When she looked back at the King he was smiling Emma turned to Hook and Regina they both gasped. For Emma's eyes where no longer the color of the ocean, but darkness filled them Regina took a step back, but Hook held his ground.

"Run" Emma said looking to Regina, Emma was trying to fight off the darkness that was swelling inside her. She didn't want to hurt Regina, but a part of her wanted to make her suffer. Regina didn't hesitate she ran out of the throne room into the room she was in with the Charming's.

"Emma why did you let her go, kill her" Graham yelled behind her again, she turned to him, his lips curled into a smile.

"I'm done with you Huntsman" Emma said waving her hand Graham was forced back into the door with it slamming behind him. Emma turned to the King, darkness overflowing in her

"You wanted a Queen you got one my lord" Emma hissed at him. The King just smiled walking toward her Emma raised her hand and forced him against the wall.

"If you even think about touching me I will kill you slowly, and trust me Merrick it will be very pleasurable for me" She said to him darkly, she didn't give him time to respond she released the spell and he dropped to the ground. Walking toward her parents and Hook she smiled coldly at them walking out she went to find Regina. She no longer wanted to kill Regina she wanted to learn from her.

"Regina I need you to do something for me" Regina didn't even hear Emma come into the chamber, at once she was on her feet.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you, I need you to teach me everything you know" Emma smiled at her; Regina stared at her for a moment.

"I thought you wanted to kill me after seeing Graham" Regina said carefully, Emma laughed darkly

"The huntsman shouldn't have been so weak, if he was truly a huntsman he wouldn't have got his heart taken in the first place" Emma saw Regina's mouth drop after that.

"What do you want me to teach you" Regina finally said

"Everything the dark one taught you, I will never let anyone else die, I need to become more powerful than the dark one himself I need to ensure my family's safety" Emma paced the room. Regina sensed the darkness inside her was feeding her lies after lies, telling her to do these things for noble deeds.

"I will teach you then, I will teach you to control it" Regina said still watching Emma pace.

"One more thing, I need to know how to take a heart" Emma stopped to look at her eyes go wide.

"Why do you need to know that" Regina was suddenly curious to who's heart she wanted to take.

"Because I cannot be weak, I cannot be vulnerable" Emma stepped closer to her taking Regina's hand and putting it to her chest.

"Take it out" Emma whispered

"Emma I don't think that is the best thing to do right now" Regina tried to reason with her.

"Regina. Take. It. Out. Now" Emma threatened, finally Regina plunged her hand into her chest and tried to pull it out, but tug after tug it wouldn't come out. Regina gave one final pull and was blasted back

"What the hell" Emma spat

"It seems you cannot have your heart taken out" Regina got up and brushed herself off. Emma's eyes stared to flicker and Regina stepped closer to her, suddenly Emma's eyes where blue again she looked around confused.

"Where am I" Emma asked in a soft tone, Regina just took her in for a moment.

"You are in the castle still, you don't remember what happened" Regina asked, Emma's face suddenly dropped crouching down Emma shut her eyes tight, the room started shaking Regina heard the door burst open, but focused on Emma. Regina never saw raw power like this before. Emma was remembering everything, Graham, the king, the darkness, wanting to kill Regina, wanting to torture the king, dark thoughts invaded her mind she would kill someone sooner or later she felt it.

"Emma, look at me focus Emma" Regina tired to get her to look up, Charming and Snow looked at their daughter frightened for her. Regina looked to Hook and waved him over, seeing if he could get to her, letting Hook cup her chin Emma finally looked up at him.

"Make it stop" she whispered tears rolling down her face. Hook looked to Regina but she just shook her head, she couldn't do anything for the savior.

"Emma you just need to calm down" Hook told her softly, he saw Ella rush into the room running behind Emma, her eyes grew dark again and spinning around Ella blew powder into her face making her collapse.

"Ella, was that sleeping powder?" Hook asked as he held Emma in his arms.

"Yes, well a stronger one than what they used on you, I feared this would happen" Ella looked at Emma sadly.

"What did they do to her" Snow came up to look down at her daughter.

"When he kissed her forehead he let darkness enter her mind, giving her a duel personality so to speak. She will be your Emma one moment, but then the darkness will take over, and she will do unthinkable things if it wishes" Ella warned

"Is that why she didn't remember anything at first?" Regina asked

"Yes in time she will remember, but it will haunt her, what did she try to do" Ella suddenly worried as Regina's face dropped.

"She came to me and told me to teach her magic, to teach her to become more powerful than the dark one to protect her family, to teach her how to take hearts she asked me to take hers but when I tried it couldn't be taken, that's when her eyes cleared again and she looked confused, she kept asking where she was" Regina told her.

"What else happened in the throne room?" Ella asked

"She told the king she would be his Queen, but threaten that if he touches her she would kill him" Hook told her face growing red.

"So he got what he wanted, well half" Ella winced

"You need to take her to her chambers, I will be in there shortly I have a potion that can hold off the darkness at least for a little while, until we can be rid of it completely" Ella looked down at Emma one last time feeling a weight on her heart. It was her son who was causing this pure soul to turn dark.

Hook took Emma to her room, leaving Snow and Charming to kiss her forehead gently before he left. Laying her down he couldn't help but think about his dream the other night with her, he smiled. A couple hours went by with nothing happening, but him waiting for Ella. Reaching down to stoke her cheek she caught his hand taking him my surprise. Fluttering her eyes open she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Hook asked gently

"Good" Emma said slowly getting to a sitting position.

"I need to get out of this dress" Emma slowly got up and turned to Hook.

"Are you going to help me" She asked slowly, he nodded and started to unlace her corset, letting her dress fall in front of him, she walked into the bathing chamber pulling on her silk nightdress. Emma looked to see Hook staring at her.

"Hook, your making me blush" Emma walked back over to him, sitting on the table next to the bed. Hook just gave her a confused look. Standing up he walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're okay" He asked again, putting her hands around his neck she pulled him closer to her touching noses she smiled.

"Never better pirate" She kissed him roughly pulling on his neck, and back bringing him as close as could be. Hook kissed her back opening her mouth to get better access. Emma wrapped her legs around his back letting him pick her up and place her on the bed. Hook knew this wasn't right, something was telling him she wasn't herself right now. Not letting things get to far he pushed her shoulders down looking at her eyes.

"Emma this isn't you" Hook said sitting up

"No, this is me" Emma cried, Hook jumped off the bed she sat up quickly.

"Emma, think about what happen in the throne room, what you asked of Regina that isn't you" Hook asked her cupping her chin. Emma's eyes watered, she looked down letting tears fall,

"Emma" Hook looked at her the room started shaking again. Emma didn't look at him but shut her eyes tightly again.

"Emma look at me, don't let it control you" Hook saw her look at him tears flowing

"Kill me" She whispered

"What no, Emma don't" Hook pleaded with her.

"Please kill me before I hurt someone" Emma cried

"Emma, Ella said she can help, she said she can fix it" Hook smiled at her, all of a sudden her eyes turned dark

"I don't want to fix it" She told him darkly, her magic pushed him against the wall knocking him out, the doors flew open making way for her as she walked out.

Ella, Snow, Charming and Regina came rushing into the room seeing Hook on the floor and the doors almost of the hinges. Snow was the first to reach Hook,

"Hook what happened" Snow helped him to stand his eyes still wide.

"That darkness in her is stronger than we originally thought" He said rubbing his head.

"Where did she go" Ella asked

"I'm not sure I told her we could help that you could fix it, then her eyes turned dark, she told me she didn't want to fix it than knocked me out." Hook looked at the doors hoping she was safe.

"We need to find her" Ella said rushing them out the door, they turned to see the throne room doors completely open. Walking into the room they all turned to find Emma on the throne with the diamond crown on her head, smiling wickedly.

**So I have to admit I love writing dark Emma, I got a lot of inspriation the last scenes from Xmen Last Stand basing a lot of Emma's personality off of Jean Grey/Pheonix. Hope you like I wrote this chapter about 4 times and finally liked this one. Thank you all so much for the amazing Reviews and support :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Emma" Snow started softly walking and looking at her daughter wearing a wicked grin, Emma still didn't respond just looked at her mother, grin fading.

"What are you doing" Snow asked her softly, looking at her daughter something dark has taken root in her.

"Why she is becoming my queen of course" Merrick stepped out from behind her throne smiling at them all. Emma let him take her hand and kiss it gently, her face now blank.

"What did you do to her Merrick" Ella looked to her son.

"Why mother I thought you would be happy for me, I finally found someone" Merrick smiled, Emma was still sitting quietly on the throne.

"Merrick, tell me what you poisoned her with" Ella strode forward again not giving up.

"I think you know what I did, and you know very well it cannot be taken out or undone" Merrick smiled again touching Emma's shoulder. Hook never looked away from her face, he could tell she wasn't completely there. Emma didn't once look at Hook, her gaze seemed to look beyond them all.

"Merrick" Ella hissed, she looked at Emma's face and noticed how still she was.

"As you can tell she is already gone" Merrick smiled again.

"What did you do to my daughter" Charming yelled

"Oh she isn't your daughter anymore, trust me" Merrick told him calmly brining his face closer to Emma's

"Emma" Hook finally spoke up and that seemed to make Emma's eyes move to his. A flicker of her color came back into those black eyes.

"Emma love, fight it" Hook took a step toward Merrick and Emma, Emma's eyes growing wide.

"This isn't you, lass you need to fight it, don't let it consume you" Hook tried to reach her again, she shut her eyes.

"Look at me love" He pressed, Merrick moved to Hook and Regina flicked her wrist to detain him against the wall with chains holding him in place. Hook walked up to Emma and put his hand on her cheek.

"Please look at me Emma" He tried again, she opened her eyes now fully her color. He smiled at her, but her face was full of sorrow.

"Make it stop" She said hoarsely, as if speaking was painful.

"Tell me how, Emma" Hook said again looking at her with worry.

"Please kill me, just make it stop, the pain it too much" Emma's eyes filled with tears her hands gripping the throne, whatever was in her was putting up one hell of a fight. Hook looked to Ella and Regina, Ella came closer to them.

"Emma" Ella said softly, waiting to see how she would respond to her. Emma's body stiffened at Ella's voice.

"Please" Emma didn't look away from Hook's face and she pleaded again. Ella knelt down, but Emma wouldn't look at her.

"It wants me to kill you" Emma's voice faltered a little, Hook looked at her and was about to ask her who she meant, but she went on.

"Ella" Emma said softly but still stared at Hook as if he was her focus point to keep the darkness away, to keep whatever had a hold on her down. Ella knew Emma wouldn't look at her, if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Ella knew what was inside her then, she knew what her son has done, it is far worse than she ever expected. Ella didn't dare move, Hook looked at Ella but she shook her head now was not the time to explain. Ever so slowly Ella passed Hook some powder, he knew it was the same powder that they used earlier.

"Please" Emma begged Hook again. With that plea Hook blew the powder in her face and she fell against him.

"Return her to her room for now, I need to explain some things." Ella told him, he picked her up and she turned to see everyone's confused faces.

"Merrick what in the name of the Gods where you thinking summoning that thing here, and especially into her" Ella snapped at her son. Merrick just grinned at his mother

"I was thinking how it wants to make me more powerful, and how I would have it and her under my control at last. We are partners we will change the world" Merrick smiled.

"You will never had that thing under control, you should know that. You are foolish boy." Ella snapped

"What is going on, what is inside our daughter" Snow finally yelled,

"My son has summoned a spirit, but not just any the darkest one of all. Lilliana" Ella spoke softly.

"Who is that?" Charming asked

"She was a powerful sorceress, the most powerful I have ever heard of, but just as dark she was defeated and trapped in another world but it seems she is now residing inside your daughter." Ella paused to give them time to catch up.

"Your daughter already has powerful magic, and this will make her unstoppable, unless we can get Lilliana out." Ella looked to see Hook at the door, face pale.

"What will happen if we can't" Hook asked and everyone turned to him.

"Then we will have to kill her, Emma is already suffering with Lilliana inside her, I would not have her suffer for eternity" Ella looked to see Snow and Charming's faces drop, and saw Hook's grow red.

"You will not touch her" Hook sneered at Ella.

"You know she is suffering Hook, yet you would have her suffer more, why do you think she is asking you over and over to kill her? Because every time Lilliana comes into control Emma goes into a dark hell. She is trapped inside her own mind, she is suffering Hook you thought the room here was bad well this is even worse" Ella said again and looked at her son still against the wall.

"You have no idea what you have unleashed" she hissed at her son. He just reminded quite not looking at his mother.

"Regina how can we reach the dark one?" Ella asked, if anyone knew about dark spirits it would be the dark one.

"We can't unless we can travel back to our world" Regina looked at her.

"Then that's what we will do, I need his assistance with this if we are to keep Emma alive" Ella looked at Snow and Charming again and smiled softly. Hook stocked toward Ella,

"We do not need the dark one to help, he is a monster. I will kill him before he even touches her" His face growing red Ella just shook her head.

"I know you have your problems with him, but he is her only hope right now" Ella touched his shoulder and stared at her. He turned and went to get Emma, he would kill Rumpelstiltskin after he freed Emma. Ella gathered everyone in front of a circle in the ball room, she started speaking in an unfamiliar language, but a portal started to open. Hook still held tight to Emma's sleeping form they all looked to Ella as she finished speaking, and they jumped.

**I have having some serious writer block, hope you like this chapter sorry it has taken me so long to write a new one I have been super busy. I hope to have the next one up soon also. Reviews help out a lot! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They were in StoryBrooke, they landed in the woods on the outside of the town. Hook held Emma closely to his chest, looking down to make sure she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, and so beautiful.

"Where to now?" He looked to Snow and Charming waiting for them to lead the way.

"This way, Gold's shop isn't fair from here" Charming said looking at Hook closely.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but for Emma's sake please don't fight with him" Snow touched Hook's arm softly, and gave him a small smile. Looking down at her daughter sorrow filled her heart, 28 years without them, going through hell and back and now at the mercy of a demon inside her. She wasn't there for Emma growing up, couldn't protect her from those memories that haunted her every day, and now she failed again not protecting her when she finally found her. Snow felt Charming wrap his arms around her, giving Emma a kiss on her forehead she walked toward Gold's shop.

Walking toward the shop Hook's frustration grew he was trying so hard to keep calm, but every step lead him closer to his enemy, closer to his revenge. Yet he would not take it, not yet anyways. They all walked in to see Rumple waiting for them.

"Hello dearies I see you have found our dear savior" Rumple greeted them as they stormed into his shop.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin" Ella moved to the front

"Ella, it's been a long time how is your son?" Rumple smiled at her. Ella's face grew red with rage.

"Now is not the time" Charming stepped forward. Hook's eyes never left Rumples

"I see you have some extra baggage with you this time shame you brought along a pirate, I wouldn't let him too close to your daughter your majesties" Rumple smiled at Hook, Hook's grip tightened on Emma.

"You look different here crocodile, old and limp like the first time we meet are you still the same coward?" Hook sneered at him.

"Enough" Regina was the one to step forward this time.

"We came here for help Gold, you need to help Emma and fast. Something dark is inside her and we need to get it out, preferably before she wakes up" Everyone looked at Regina shocked that she was so demanding, she was voluntarily helping Emma after all they went through the last couple months. It was a shock to everyone.

"What can I do for our dear savior, and why isn't she awake" Gold took a step toward Emma, and Hook bared his teeth.

"Calm down pirate I won't harm her" Rumple grinned at him. Stepping closer Hook looked at Ella, and she just nodded. Hook stood still as Rumple ran his hand over her forehead assessing her.

"You know who is in there" Ella came to stand by him while he still had his hand over Emma.

"Oh I know her very well dearie, as do you if I recall" He turned and smiled at Ella.

"I know she wants you dead as well" Rumple turned his gaze back at Emma though. Emma started to shift in Hook's hands and everyone froze.

"Bring her into the back" Rumple lead them into a back room with a single bed, Hook gently laid her down. Hook went and stood next to Ella as she watched Rumple's every move.

"How can we extract Lilliana from her?" Ella spoke softly

"I am not sure yet" Rumple said honestly.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Regina said roughly stocking toward where Emma laid.

"I mean that Lilliana is embedding herself into our dear savior, the deeper she goes the faster Emma's life drains. I need to get her out before she has taken over her completely." He explained still studying Emma's laying form.

"So she is feeding off Emma's life?" Snow asked quietly her hands shaking,

"In a matter of speaking yes, Emma will not die but she will be trapped for eternity and Lilliana will have complete control over her body, and her magic" Rumple looked to Ella.

"How long has she been like this, and how did Lilliana get inside her?" Rumple asked. Ella let the other explain, they told him about the door and how people from Emma's past came through and interacted with her. About how Graham kissed her forehead and pushed something black into her mind. Rumple remained quite while they all explained and put his hand on his chin, assessing the situation.

"We need to find a way to talk to Emma, she has light magic. The only one who can save Emma is herself" Rumple finally said. Snow's face dropped, the only time Emma appeared is in brief moments, and she was so distraught when she came to the surface, how was she going to fight?

"There has to be something you can do" Charming said to him taking a step closer.

"Sorry, but this fight has to be Emma's" Rumple said again.

"Why should we believe you, you could just be letting Emma die" Hook growled at him.

"Because Pirate, she owes me a favor and I don't think her dear boy would be too happy without his second mother" Rumple looked to Regina on the last words. Turing back to Snow and Charming he continued,

"They may be a way to talk to her though, and to extract Lilliana, but it will be a risk." Rumple started slowly

"How" Snow said suddenly

"A sleeping curse" Rumple said simply

"Wait you don't mean for…" Regina started

"For Emma of course, we can put her under a sleeping curse then as Charming broke the barrier to the fire room, one of you can talk to her" Rumple looked at Charming and Snow.

"What will happen with Lilliana?" Ella spoke up

"Once Emma is in the sleeping curse, the two will be separated. With a spell I can cast Lilliana back into the other world which she came, but Emma will have to survive the process. Lilliana will not give up easily, and then there is the matter of Emma having a true love to wake her up" Rumple explained to them, looking at Hook upon the last words.

"Henry" Snow gasp looking at Charming and Regina

"Henry can do it, she woke him from his curse he can surely wake Emma." Charming said suddenly.

"Then shall we begin? We will need her to wake up in that case Ella you might not want to be in here, just in case" Rumple looked at her. Ella nodded.

"Regina, you have done her mother and father I don't want to break tradition" Rumple smiled at her. Regina huffed but went into the back to prepare the curse.

"What if she doesn't take it though, the victim has to be willing to take it for it to work" Snow said.

"That is where our dear Pirate comes in" Rumple looked at Hook once more

"How is that crocodile?" Hook hissed

"From what it sounds like she is most stable with you, you will be the one to offer it. From how I got to know Emma she seems to love hot chocolate, so the curse will be in a cup waiting for her, it will only take one small sip. You need to have her drink it before Lilliana knows what is going to happen." Rumple waved his hand and had a small cup in front of him steaming. Regina came back into the room and poured the curse into the cup, she set it on the table as Emma stirred again. Hook sat down next to the bed, waiting for her to completely awake. Ten minutes later Emma opened her eyes, and sat up quickly. She looked around completely confused then her eyes landed on Hook.

"Where am I?" she asked softly,

"We are in StoryBrooke, we brought you home" He told her calmly.

"Why are we here? What is going on? Why the hell are we in Gold's shop?" Emma quickly looked at her parents, Regina, and then Gold. Her eyes flickered black. Before she could get up, Hook placed his hand on hers making her look at him again.

"Swan you are still recovering from the trip, everything is okay though you are safe" Hook told her and smiled. She just held his gaze, she knew something was very wrong, she knew she wasn't safe, but what was he hiding?

"Hook" she spoke but his eyes seemed to warn her. She kept her mouth shut. That's when she felt it, the darkness clawing at her stomach wanting back out, she wasn't safe she was far from it, she still had this thing inside her. She looked at Hook again her eyes tearing up warning him about what was about to come.

"Here love drink this, I was told it is your favorite in this land. It will comfort you, it will help" Hook held up the cup, she knew there was something in it, but she was willing to trust him, she thought about what he said 'it will help'.

"It is thank you, but you forgot the cinnamon" she tried to smile but the dark inside her was fighting her, trying to gain control before she drank it. Emma looked to her parents and told them she loved them, and drank the cup as quickly as she could. She felt funny, warm and tired. Emma fell back on the bed cup crashing to the floor. Emma's eyes where closed but, something seemed to still be awake inside her. Her body stiffened, and her mouth opened.

"You will not have her" A voice like Emma's came from her mouth, but a much darker ring to it.

"Hello Lilliana" Rumple purred

"Hello Rumple, it's been a long time" Lilliana seemed to struggle at the words.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Lilliana" Rumple hissed at her, Hook jumped back as Emma arched her back as if in pain.

"You know I always preferred the hard way, I don't think you want to see this beautiful girl suffer." Lilliana laughed coldly, as Emma's body arched again, tears coming from her eyes this time.

"What is she doing to her" Hook yelled as Charming pulled him away.

Rumple didn't say anything, just raised his dagger and chanted something, that's when Emma screamed. Charming was holding Hook back as Regina was trying to comfort Snow, holding her back as well. Ella burst through the door to find Lilliana spirit ripping through Emma's body.

"Get Lilliana out now, she is trying to kill her" Ella screamed at Rumple. Rumple didn't falter just started speaking his spell louder and louder. Ella knelt down by Emma's head keeping it still as she continued to scream and arch off the bed in pain. They all saw the black veil lift from Emma's body, still trying to grab onto her. Ella then started to chant with Rumple, Emma's screams stopped and the black veil seemed to squirm. Rumple held out a jar that sucked the black veil into it, he sealed it shut running his dagger over it to magically seal it as well. Emma's body was still, so still they hardly saw her chest rise and fall. She was still alive.

**Thank you so much for everyone still enjoying this story, next you will see Emma in the dream world but it wont be the red room just yet. Hope you all enjoy Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

All she could feel was pain there was nothing but pain and darkness. Her body seemed to finally relax her mind clearing up, opening her eyes she could see a faint light at the end of a hallway. She didn't know where she was, she remembered drinking the hot chocolate Hook gave her, a sleeping curse. She walked down the hall way to see doors, a lot of doors all painted red, from what Mary Margaret told her this was different from the normal sleeping curse.

Emma walked around for what felt like hours, she didn't want to risk opening any doors she didn't want to know what was behind them. At the end she saw steam rising from a hole in the ground, was this the room for after the curse? Emma looked down and decided to take a chance, she went into the room of flames. She gasped as the room filled with flames, this was hell she supposed, and she put her son here, because she didn't believe in him. She deserved this, she deserved to be here, and she failed so many they didn't need her anyway.

Emma sat down letting the flames kiss her skin, she welcome the pain she let Graham die, she let so many die, she let her son be cursed she didn't deserve a family they didn't need her, all she did was screw stuff up. She was taken to a kingdom to serve as a Queen and she even risked her family's lives there, she deserved to spend eternity here. She wasn't the savior, she failed them all. She closed her eyes and let the memories fill her mind.

Lifting her head, Emma saw she was no longer in the burning room, but the Sheriff station standing she looked around confused, this isn't real. She looked over at the desk everything was the same except, Graham's jacket wasn't there. Walking over to where it used to hang she began to panic, she started searching the desk and around the jail cell when she heard a light laugh,

"Looking for something" She knew that voice, slowly turning she saw Graham smiling at her leaning against the desk with his jacket on.

"Graham" she said barely a whisper

"Miss me" He slowly walked to her,

"This isn't real, you aren't real" She told him sadly

"No, but it's a world between worlds so my spirit is here with you" He touched her face softly and smiled

"I miss you" She finally told him, he hugged her tightly stroking her hair,

"I failed them Graham, I failed you" She said tears falling down her face,

"Emma you didn't fail them, you broke the curse you saved your boy. You didn't fail me either, you set me free you saved me. How is that failing?"

"Because he was cursed because of me, I didn't believe him I couldn't get my mother home and my father had to endure the same curse because of that. She had your heart, I should've believed you but I let her crush it, I let her kill you. I am not a savior, I'm just lost" Emma finally let the truth out, she has been lost ever since Neal abandoned her. Graham kissed her head softly pulling her chin to him.

"Emma, you saved him it wasn't your fault it was Regina who tried to curse you. It was Regina who took my heart, she was the one to crush it you had no way of knowing. It wasn't your fault with your father either, you are their daughter they would cut out their own hearts to save you, and each other they love you so much. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see you are loved?" Graham saw emotions flicker across her face he leaned down and kissed away her tears. Emma drew back a little.

"Because I am just a lost little girl, I grew up only knowing one thing that my parents didn't want me. That no one did" Emma let a couple tears slide down again. Graham took her hand and lead her into another room, this one was filled with mirrors.

As soon as Lilliana was taken care of Ruby rushed Henry over, bursting into the room Henry hugged Emma's sleeping form, but she didn't stir. Henry looked at everyone,

"Why isn't she waking?" He asked,

"She is under a curse Henry" Snow told him gently

"Why, I thought you just needed to bring her back how is she cursed?" Henry looked to his grandparents and then to Regina,

"Henry, something was inside her an evil spirt so to say. We got it out of her but in order to separate them we needed to put Emma in a sleeping curse" Regina told him taking him hand,

"It's up to you to wake her up" She smiled at him, and he turned to Emma again. Walking over and sitting on the bed with her he leaned down.

"I love you mom" Henry whispered as he kissed her forehead, the same as when she did it to him. A light spread but Emma didn't wake.

"Mom, mom please wake up" Henry shook her a couple times when he felt someone pull him away. Regina held onto Henry, it was true love they felt the shift but why wasn't she waking, Regina turned to Gold who had a frown on his face.

"I don't understand why didn't it work?" Snow asked kneeling by her daughter stroking her daughter's hair, she was so still.

"It seems our dear savior doesn't want to" Gold said simply

"No there has to be something else" Charming said, he knew Emma wouldn't abandon her son not when she just got her family back.

"Unless something else is keeping her there" Regina said finally looking at Gold

"You know what I am talking about Gold"

"Yes dearie I do" Gold huffed

"Well someone better well bloody explain this" Hook growled at them. They looked at each other

"Why isn't she waking" he nearly screamed

"Well Captain, when a person finds themselves in a sleeping curse they can chose not to come back, or be woken up" He shifted his weight

"When the person is in the sleeping curse, their own mind can turn against them and make them want to be cursed. It can make them seem like it they deserve to be there" Gold looked to Snow and Charming

"When you both were in the curse, did you ever think you didn't want to leave?" Snow and Charming looked at each other

"No we knew that we would be woken" Charming said

"We wanted to be woken up, why would anyone want to stay in that horrid place?" Snow whispered looking at Emma.

"Well it seems Emma's mind works differently" Regina piped in

"We all know she has had a difficult life, so her mind could be keeping her there" She looked down at Henry who was still right next to her a sad expression

"How do we get her out?" Hook asked Regina

"She has to be willing" Regina said simply

"I broke the barrier between the flame room and the other room, could we talk to her?" Charming asked Gold

"It is possible, but she might not be in the flame room" Gold told them

"What if I go" Hook stood straighter, everyone turned to him.

"I can find her and bring her back, convince her she is needed here. You can put me in the sleeping curse." He looked at Snow whose face was full of distraught.

"How are you going to wake up?" Henry asked him looking at Hook fully this time.

"It doesn't matter, you need your mother and you need your daughter" Hook told them.

"Well looks like the pirates gone soft" Rumple snarled, Hook just growled at him. Snow shook her head,

"We need to think about this, yes I want my daughter back more than anything, but Hook I won't let you risk yourself falling into this sleep for eternity. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, it's kind of your own personal hell." Snow walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder

"I know what she means to you, I can see it in your eyes I don't know what happen between you two, but I know you care for her let us try to reach her in the room first than we will try it your way" Snow smiled at him and he nodded.

"I don't suppose you have any poppy powder?" Snow looked in between Gold and Regina. Gold was the one who nodded.

**Hope you guys enjoy, I am trying to update soon. Still would love some ideas of how anyone would like this to go. Thank you all so much for following, Reviews are always helpful :) Everyone enjoy the weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Graham what is this room?" Emma turned to him, then back to the room of mirrors.

"You weren't always alone Emma, giving you up was the hardest thing your parents had to do. You need to see that you were wanted, that they never wanted you to grow up alone, you were loved." Graham stood in front of a mirror that started to shift, Emma gasped as Snow White appeared.

"I can't do this, I can't do this without you" Snow stood in front of Charming.

"You have you, you have to save our child" Charming took her in his arms

"He said it would be on her 28th birthday" Snow cried

"What's 28 years when you have enteral love" Charming kissed her, Snow jumped back grasping her stomach.

"The baby, she's coming" Snow cried as her contractions continued.

Rushing her to their chamber Charming laid her on the bed and called for Doc.

"I can't have this baby now" Snow breathed out

"The wardrobe is almost finished, then you and our child will be safe" Charming said holding her hand as she screamed, they turned to see Marco tell them it's ready. Charming lifted her up,

"We can't move her, it's too late this baby needs to come out now!" Doc told them, Charming looked at Snow as she pushed, until their Emma was born. Placing the baby in her arms Snow wrapped her in the blanket Emma held dear. Looking down at their child, she had Snow's chin, Charming's eyes, and she was so beautiful. Charming smiled at his wife,

"The wardrobe it only takes one" Snow said in a whisper

"Then we failed, at least we are together" He said kissing her head, but Snow shook hers

"Take her, take the baby to the wardrobe" Snow pleaded

"No" Charming argued

"We have to give her, her best chance. We have to save her." Snow cried looking down at Emma again. Snow bent down and kissed Emma's head

"Goodbye Emma, I love you" Snow cried as Charming took his sword and the baby out the door, the mirror still showed Snow breaking down crying and screaming for her loss.

The mirror shifted to Charming battling the black guards with Emma in his arms, taking a few cuts. He bursts into her nursery placing her in the wardrobe,

"Find us" he leaned down and kissed her tears streaming down her face, he closed the door to fight off the rest of the guards that came in, finally being brought down. As soon as a guard opened the wardrobe the baby was gone and Charming smiled and closed his eyes, he welcomed his death as long as his baby girl was safe.

Emma was on her knees crying, she never saw so much pain, and it was all for her. She understands why her parents did it, she saw the pain that they went through to get her to safety. To risk so much to make sure she wasn't cursed.

"See Emma your father gladly gave his life for you, and your mother was broken when you left her arms. They love you Emma enough to give you your best chance, enough to give their own lives so you could be free of the curse" Graham hugged her closely letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I know they love me, but look what I became. A thief, and so many lives were lost because of me, I don't deserve them Graham, and I don't deserve their love." Emma looked up to find the mirror blank. Emma stood with the help of Graham,

"Emma after seeing that how could you let them lose you again? How could you wish they go through that pain again?" Graham asked softly

"They need you just as you need them" He kissed her forehead, with that Emma turned and left the room not waiting to see if Graham followed. Emma wanted to go back to the flame room, she didn't deserve their love. She has pushed them away since she broke the curse, now they know what she has done, well not every horrid detail, but enough she wasn't good she didn't deserve them. They were better off without her.

Mary Margaret and David sat on the bed together, waiting for Gold to get the poppy powder.

"You know the time limit is varied, so find her fast and tell her she needs to wake if she wants to live" Gold looked at them then over at Emma's sleeping form. They looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean if she wants to live, she is just in a sleeping curse" David asked taking his wife's hand.

"If you haven't noticed our dear savior is paling, and if you touch her skin its growing cold. Emma is losing the will to live, and if she doesn't start to fight no matter what we do, she will never wake. She will in fact be dead, trapped in that world forever" Gold looked over to see Mary Margaret start to tear up, Henry ran to Emma's body throwing his arms around her,

"Mom please wake up, wake up please don't leave us, don't leave me" Henry cried Regina gently pulled him away holding him tightly.

"Are you ready your majesties" Gold stood in front of them with the powder in his hands.

"Yes" David said still holding Mary Margaret

"Good Luck" Gold said blowing the powder into their faces watching them fall back still holding hands.

Emma stood before the flames, and sat down again hugging her knees she cried.

"Emma" Emma shot her head up she knew that voice, she looked to see the two people she didn't think she ever would again, the people she didn't want to see. The two people she didn't deserve, her parents.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked them without moving.

"We came to bring you home" David told her moving toward her before the flames prevented him from moving closer.

"I have no home" Emma told them, tears coming out freely

"Emma you do have a home, with us and Henry" Mary Margaret smiled at her.

"Please come home" David said seeing her tears

"I don't deserve you, I saw what you went through to prevent the curse from taking me. You don't want a daughter who has done so many horrible things" Emma still didn't move, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma you need to go home" Mary Margaret and David exchanged looks as Graham wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't, I will just hurt them in the end." She didn't turn to him, she looked at her parents

"Yes you can, they need you and you need them" Graham told her again trying to push her forward.

"Graham, how are you here" Mary Margaret finally asked, his eyes lifted to them

"Emma needed a guide, and a push to go home" Graham looked down at Emma's face again seeing she wasn't going to go.

"Emma, you can't stay here" He walked in front of her, her eyes finally meet his.

"I don't deserve them, I want to stay here with you, and I deserve to stay here. I didn't save you Graham. I deserve to stay in this room for eternity" Emma told him firmly, Mary Margaret shook her head as her own tears fell.

"Emma the Evil Queen killed him, your family needs you. We need you Emma we don't want to lose you again" She cried to her daughter, Graham stepped to her side letting her see her mother.

"It was me I could've saved him, I didn't believe. You don't know what I've done in my life you don't want me as a daughter. The curse is broken start over, make a family that you want and deserve to have, it can't be with me" Emma told them again. David jumped through the flames to get to her standing tall smiling softly, getting her attention

"You will always be enough for us, you will always be our daughter and I will NOT lose you again, so wake up because we are going to be a family. You are dying in here, your body is weak and dying. Your son is watching your life drain. You have to wake up" David almost yelled, Emma looked into his eyes they were burning with devotion and love. She never had anyone look at her like that, something broke in her, could she put her parents through this again? Could she put Henry through losing a mother, just because she is being selfish? Could she wake and do better, be better for a chance at a family? It scared her.

"I don't know if I can" Emma whispered honestly, Mary Margaret was right by David and reached for her, but she couldn't touch her she went right through her.

"We're waking up" She cried

"Emma listen to us, you need to wake up you need to want to live" Mary Margaret pleaded with her daughter

"I'll try" Emma finally said softly she didn't want her parents to be hurt over her own selfishness,

"Emma we will always love you, no matter your past we will love you, please wake up we don't want to lose you again" Emma looked at her Father and Mother, she saw the love she had always wanted. She felt drained emotionally, physically, and she didn't want to disappoint them, but she didn't know if she had the strength to live anymore.

"I love you guys" Emma said finally, they reached for her one last time before they both were gone. Graham still stood holding Emma up as she slumped against him.

"Emma, you need to fight to stay alive fight for your family" Graham looked at her with fear,

"I feel tired, if I am already asleep can I still fall asleep here?" Emma asked as he lifted her up, closing her eyes Emma felt the hot flames go cold. She opened her eyes to see her in the hallway she first arrived in, Graham laid her down against him.

"Emma you need to fight, you need to fight for you family, for me" He told her softly

"If I wake up you won't be there, I will lose you again. I will have to face them after everything I've done" she told him shifting into his arms more.

"Graham I'm just really tired of fighting, I just want to rest for a little while" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Emma please don't give up, not yet" he hugged her close

"Please fight this" He kissed her head hoping that she would pull through.

Henry paced the room as his grandparents still slept, after an hour they shifted slowly opening their eyes. Once they sat up Mary Margaret broke down,

"What happen?" Hook was in front of them in an instant

"She doesn't want to come back, she feels like she doesn't deserve us" David told him, looking at Henry he opened his arm for him. Henry ran to him burying his head in his shoulder shaking.

"She's draining quickly" Gold told them standing over Emma's body, Hook walked over taking Emma's cold hand in his,

"Love please wake up, I can't lose someone else. Please don't give in," He whispered in her ear. He looked at Regina determination filled his face.

"Put me under the curse" He told her firmly, she looked to Snow whose head shot up as he said it.

"Hook, she doesn't want to come back" she told him softly

"She bloody well has to, she has to survive" He told her, turning to Rumpelstiltskin this time

"You want me dead so put me in the sleeping curse, you know there is no one to wake me you will get what you wanted" Gold smiled at him waving his hand with a spindle needle appearing. Walking over to his spindle he placed the needle.

"Go ahead pirate" Gold stood aside to let him access the needle.

"Hook you don't have to do this, we can find another way" Snow looked at him through her tears,

"I am not giving up on her, I never will" Hook told her, Snow nodded at him. Hook pricked his finger and collapsed. They placed Hook alongside Emma in the bed, both asleep, both now cursed. Regina walked over placing a spell on Emma to preserve her, hopefully it would be enough time for the pirate to reach her. Looking over at the two Regina gasped,

"Gold, do you see that" Regina pointed to the two hands almost touching,

"Well it seems the pirate was wrong there is someone who could wake him" Gold looked at the hands that seemed to have a soft white glow next to each other. Now they would wait, and see if the pirate and the savior can save each other.

**Thank you so much for the reviews I love getting them, hope you enjoy this chapter it took me a couple times to get it where I wanted. Enjoy the weekend everyone :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Graham" Emma said quietly looking up at him, he smiled softly,

"Did it hurt?" She asked he gave her a confused look.

"Did what hurt?" He said as her eyes started to water,

"When you died, did it hurt when she crushed your heart" Emma looked at him with tears filling her eyes she could still remember his body falling in her arms, his chest no longer falling and rising. She remember how she finally opened up to someone and then losing him just as quickly, and everything inside her died just as quickly.

"It wasn't painful, I was glad my last moments where with you Emma" Graham kissed her forehead as she turned into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything, for not believing in you, if I would have just looked with you maybe you would still be alive" She whispered as he stroked her hair,

"You gave me everything you gave me freedom, don't ever be sorry for that" He held her a little tighter and they sat in silence.

Hook saw three different passages, he looked at all three finally at the far right one he felt something pull at him. Hook strode down the right passageway, hoping he could find Emma. It was complete blackness but he knew how to navigate the darkness well, he continued down the path until he froze at the sight at the end, there was Emma but also Graham. Hook started toward them ready to give that bloody man a piece of his mind. Hearing footsteps Graham snapped his head up to find the pirate, Emma feeling him tense looked up just in time to see Hook's enraged face coming toward them. Emma jumped to her feet knowing he was going to go after Graham.

"What are you doing here?" She asked raising her hands to stop him

"What the bloody hell is he doing here, last time I saw him he poisoned you" Hook yelled still facing Graham, face red.

"This is the real him this time, he would never hurt me. Beside the point why are you here?" Emma blinked a few times then she finally realized.

"Hook how are you here, there is no way for you to be here" Emma's eyes went wide, Hook faced her sadly smiling stepping toward her,

"I had to see you" He told her softly.

"Hook, please say you didn't" Emma didn't move she was frozen in her spot

"Aye lass I did" He stepped toward her again

"Why, why the hell would you do this to yourself" She lifted her head anger filling her eyes.

"Why would you curse yourself, are you that stupid" She yelled at him, Graham came and stood behind her, Hook's eyes narrowed at him

"You really don't know do you" Hook asked her again voice low,

"Know what, that you put yourself in an endless sleep and for what? I am trapped in here Hook and I don't want to wake up so you just risked your life for nothing, why?" She yelled at him again.

"You are a damn fool Emma, you don't see what is right in front of you, what you have waiting for you back home" Hook yelled back. He rubbed his face and took a few steps back, she had no idea what her family was going through what he was going through without her.

"They don't need me, they are better off without me" Emma said quietly folding her arms

"You really don't understand what they are going through do you?" Hook looked at her again, but she wouldn't lift her head, he finally looked at Graham.

"Are you going to help me here mate?" He finally asked him, Graham just shook his head looking at her

"She won't listen to me, or her parents" Graham told him Emma snapped her head to Graham

"You know why" Emma snapped at him walking away from both of them dropping down into the fire room again. They both watched her lower herself down out of site.

"You love her don't you" Graham asked Hook glancing sideways at him

"What?" Hook was taken aback by the question,

"You love her it's pretty plain to see, I mean you went under a curse for her with no way out." Graham said again turning to him.

"Just do me a favor pirate don't hurt her she's been hurt enough" He looked at Hook letting the message sink in.

"I wouldn't hurt her, and I do have feeling for her but it doesn't matter she won't open up to anything or anyone" Hook told him honestly, but Graham shook his head

"She cares for you, more than you or her even realize. I never stopped looking out for her you know, I saw what happened in that realm, and I saw what the King opened and summoned. I was angry that he summoned a demon to look like me, to even touch her like that or come close to her, telling her awful things, it tore me apart but I couldn't do anything as much as I wanted to" Graham turned to Hook

"Then how are you here now?" Hook asked raising his brows

"This is a place between worlds, I can see her here even help her" Graham looked at Hook again,

"I saw what you did for her, how much you risked for her safety and also what you gave up after 300 years, she never wanted you to end up like you did" Hook snapped his head to Graham

"Milah, she never wanted you to turn into the man you did after she was gone. She is happy you found Emma, she is happy and will always love you. It broke her all over again to see you become like the man you so hated, to kill innocent people just to get your revenge. When she saw you and Emma together she saw that darkness fade a little at a time, she is happy you found your light in the darkness after so many years." Graham placed a hand on Hooks shoulder, Hook's eyes filled with tears. His Milah saw everything he did and the monster he became, and he did it in her name he wanted to regret those things he did, but they lead him to Emma. He nodded his head at Graham blinking back tears, he needed to get Emma out he needed to do something right.

Emma sat in the fire room again, why did he come? She kept asking herself why was Hook here? Damn fool, he is a damn fool for thinking she would leave with him. She did think about going home, about becoming a family finally having a family, she could have a new life a happy one with her son and parents. All that guilt just kept creeping into her mind, she had pushed so many people away failed so many, and did she really deserve a family with a loving home. Emma just stared into the fire letting her memories consume her, could she be that selfish though and make her family go through losing her again?

"Go to her and be honest with her, tell her what her family is going through, tell her what you have gone through" Graham placed a hand on Hook's shoulder again guiding him to the open floor that dropped into the fire room. Hook closed his eyes and jumped down seeing Emma on the floor staring into the flames that surrounded the place. He looked around and thought this was truly a place of nightmares.

"I really don't want to talk Graham" Emma said not seeing who came down, turning her head she saw Hook instead of Graham. He smiled at her,

"Why did you do it" she asked him again, she didn't want anyone else's blood on her hands.

"I think you know why lass" He told her not breaking his stare.

"You could die in here you know" She replied softly, she hasn't admitted it until now but she didn't want to lose him too.

"If it brings you back then it is well worth it" He came and sat by her never taking his eyes off hers,

"I don't want your blood on my hands too, I can't lose someone else" she said honestly

"Well it's a good thing we are going back together then" He smiled but she knew he was lying. He didn't really believe that and she knew it.

"I know when you are lying" his face fell

"You and that bloody super power as you call it" He rubbed his hand across his face.

"Emma I have done horrible things in my life, if I can do this one thing right it would be worth it to spend eternity in this place" He didn't look at her this time and kept his focus on the ground. He felt her hand cup under his chin making him look at her,

"We have all done terrible things, it doesn't make us monsters though it makes us human" She smiled softly finally understanding Graham's words and her parents, they all made mistakes, but they move on from it and do better that's what they all have been doing, herself included that's why she saved her mother, saved Hook. He was staring at her questionably as her smile grew.

"We all have made mistakes, but we all have been making up for them. Including you, you risked your life for me a couple times now you helped save my mother and you risked your own life to come and save me from all of this. You literally put yourself in Hell just in an off chance you could bring me back" Emma looked around the room. Hook still just looked at her as she smiled brightly as if finally understanding the world.

"So will you accept your family, will you finally wake up" Hook asked her and she stared into his eyes again.

"We will be going home" she told him firmly

"Emma, you know there is no way for me to wake up, that was I came here instead of your family." He put his forehead against hers.

"There has to be a way to wake you, I don't want to leave you here" Emma whispered

"This is my punishment for what I have done, but I would do this a million more times if it means you go back to your family" They both closed their eyes as he held her head against his. Emma didn't know what to say, she wouldn't leave him down here. She couldn't.

Emma felt the air shift, she didn't dare open her eyes though she just held onto Hook's shoulders tighter, did he notice the change?

"Emma" she opened her eyes to the sound of Graham's voice, she would lose him again when she woke up. When she didn't look at him he said her name again touching her shoulder, she looked at Hook whose eyes where still closed tightly.

"Killian" Emma felt Hook tense at the sound of his name, she looked to find a women behind Graham, beautiful with dark hair. Graham lifted Emma away from Hook, Emma knew who this was,

"Milah" Hook rasped out not believing his eyes. He stood up slowly still wary of this, when she smiled at him, he knew this was his Milah.

"Hello Killian" She said again as Graham lead Emma into another hallway, Hook looked at her before the door shut and Emma just smiled at him.

"It's been a long time" Milah stepped closer to him, she was just as he remembered.

"How, how is this possible?" Hook asked her confused

"Graham thought you might need some guidance" She said holding out her hand to him, Hook took her hand and then held her tightly.

"I never thought I would see you again, I am so sorry Milah" He told her as she wrapped her arms around him,

"Don't ever blame yourself for that happened it was my fate to die that day, but it wasn't your fate to become the man you did" He let go and looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I know, I was so bent on revenge I forgot who I was, the man you fell in love with" He said softly, Milah just smiled again

"Killian you are that man again, you have been sacrificing your life for her and her family" Milah placed her hand on his cheek,

"She is right we have all made mistakes, it doesn't make you a monster unless you continue to fall into the darkness" Hook looked at her letting the words sink in. He finally nodded.

"I know, it's still hard not to see myself as a monster after everything I did"

"You are a better man everyday Killian Jones, I have seen it and it is time you did too" Milah kissed him on the cheek.

"I will always be watching over you, and I will always love you but we were never meant to last forever, you have a true love and it wasn't me it never was" Milah smiled looking at the door and he knew who she meant.

"She doesn't love me Milah, and she never will" Hook told her honestly and he felt like he was betraying her memory by falling in love with Emma, but his heart told him otherwise. She smiled again sensing his thoughts,

"You should know that isn't true, and I know you feel you are betraying me but you're not. You are finally letting yourself be free and finally able to live a life you have always wanted" Hook just nodded his head as she took his hand and lead him out the door. Graham and Emma were in an embrace when the opened the door into the hall, and Hook couldn't help the tinge of jealously that ran through him. Graham smiled at Milah as she nodded to him, cupping Emma's face he kissed her forehead.

"It's time Emma" He told her softly Emma shook her head letting tears fall down.

"I don't want to lose you again" she looked at him, Graham just smiled,

"I will always be with you, we both will" Graham looked at Milah then Hook. Milah pulled Hook closer to Emma taking her hand and Hook and joining them and Graham stood beside Milah smiling at Emma.

"It is time for you both to let the past go, to let us go and move on" Milah started looking at Hook and Emma.

"We will always be with you both, but you need to let us go and let the pain go" Graham said, Emma felt Hook's eyes on her face but she couldn't look away from Graham.

"Emma, let me go" Graham told her reaching out for her cheek one last time brushing away the tears, and she finally nodded to him. Emma didn't realize how tightly she was holding onto Hook until she felt him squeeze her hand back. She looked at their hands then up at him, he gave her a sad smile because she knew he understood how hard it is to let someone you love go. She looked at Milah who smiled at her,

"Emma may I have just a moment" Milah asked her Emma nodded letting Hook's hand go and walked a little bit while Graham talked to Hook.

"When you wake I wanted to ask if I could do something" Milah asked and Emma raised her brow,

"What is it?" Emma asked curious

"I want to speak with Rumple" Milah asked and Emma bit her lip.

"You mean possess my body type of thing" Emma was a little worried the last person who did that almost killed her and put her in this nightmare,

"Yes, but don't worry I will have a limited time you will remain here while I will awake in your body, but you will be awoken shortly after" Milah explained to her.

"Okay, I will let you" Emma thought it wouldn't hurt so why not maybe it would calm Gold down on his pirate killing rampage. As they walked back to Graham and Hook, Graham patted Hook on the shoulder one last time.

"I explained to him what would happen" Graham told Emma and she nodded,

"It's time Graham" Milah told him. Graham smiled at Emma one last time before his body evaporated and he was gone, Emma fought back the tears that where swelling in her eyes.

Before Emma could even turn Milah was touching her forehead as Hook hugged her from behind. Hook caught her as Milah's spirit merged with Emma's, he was left alone until Emma would wake. Then just maybe he would be woken as well.

Snow and Charming waited patiently as the hours went by, they never left their daughters bedside. Henry, Gold, and Regina stayed as well never leaving to see if one of them would make it. Henry was the first to see Emma's hand move and jumped up startling everyone.

"Her hand it's moving she's waking up" He yelled as everyone turned they all saw Emma's eyes snap open as she sat up, Gold noticed something was off.

"Don't touch her" Gold warned them they all snapped their head to him, as he narrowed his eyes. Everyone looked as he approached the bed,

"Ms. Swan?" He asked as he saw her smile

"Hello Rumple" Gold jumped back,

"Milah"

**So So So So sorry that is took so long, I have been moving across the country. My husband finally came home from deployment and classes have been killer. I will try and keep updating since classes are done. I hope you all liked this chapter it took me awhile to get it where I somewhat wanted it. It is cheesy I know but I love it still. Reviews always help! Thanks again. **


	17. Chapter 17

"How, why?" Gold stumbled back from her, everyone looking at them is concern

"Emma?" Snow finally asked not knowing what was happening, Milah turned to Snow and just smiled slightly

"I'm sorry, but I asked Emma if I could well borrow her….. well you know for a bit. Don't worry she is safe and waiting to come back to you, she is ready" She stood from the bed looking down at Killian's form careful not to disturb his body. Everyone was watching her carefully, especially Gold.

"Emma is okay thought right?" Charming asked still a little confused on what was going on,

"Yes she is fine Killian, I mean Hook, is still with her while I am here" She looked around to find Henry, her own grandson and couldn't help but hug him. Henry stiffened and Regina pulled him away suddenly. Milah looked at the Evil Queen and just smiled at Henry once more,

"You don't know who I am, but you will soon" She smiled then turned to Rumple again

"Rumple" she said slowly, he was still watching her carefully

"Milah" he said coldly, but some regret filled his eyes,

"I know what you told Bae, how you told him I was dead" Milah started and Gold's face turned red,

"You left us, you left him to go off with that pirate. You abandoned your own son for what? that" he sneered at her nodding toward Hook's body, she held up her hand cutting him off

"I know, and I don't blame you for lying to him, but not telling him the truth hurt him just as much. I know I hurt you Rumple, both of you that isn't why I wanted to come here today" she told him softly he still glared at her,

"Then why are you here, I have nothing else to say to you I killed you" he hissed at her

"Because I needed you to know, I did love you Rumple when we married, when we had our son. I loved you dearly, after the rumors spread about the ogre war about what you did to come home, I couldn't live with it. I know now that I was mistaken that you came home to see your son, so you wouldn't abandon him the way you were. It was my fault for listening to the town, for caring what they thought. I should've stayed by your side, help raise our son. I was selfish when I went with Killian, and I have no one to blame but myself for what happened to you and to Bae. I see who you have now, I see you found your true love someone who sees you for who you really are, not a coward or the dark one, but Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple I came to ask that you live your life, that you don't let the darkness consume you. Also to warn you, if you give into the darkness fully, you will lose Belle, you will lose Bae, and yourself. I forgive you Rumple, for that day on the ship" Milah waited as he processed the information. He just stared at her he knew he shouldn't fully trust her, that she had to be lying somehow. That voice in his head whispering to get rid of her again, to kill her again. No matter how loud that voice sounded he knew she was being truthful, that she was living with the regret as much as he was for losing Bae. He looked into her eyes and nodded that was all he could give her, she smiled at him and walked over kissing his forehead the gesture startled him, considering she looked like Emma.

Milah then walked back over to the bed and saw Snow and Charming waiting, she drifted her eyes to Killian one last time,

"Charming you might want to hold onto your daughter's body, once I leave it she will need a couple minutes to compose herself she will be dazed." Not looking but feeling someone behind she closed her eyes and let Emma's body return to Emma's spirit.

Hook held onto Emma as Milah absorbed into her body, catching her he laid her down gently letting her head fall onto his chest. After a moment her eyes opened, she froze feeling him behind her and then shot up and backed away from him.

"Sorry love, but I didn't think you wanted to have your head slam against the ground" He looked at her grinning.

"Ah, thanks Hook" She said looking around blushing a little.

"So did she say how long she needed by body for" Emma asked, if she was honest with herself she was ready to see her son and parents.

"Not sure all they told me was that as soon as Milah went into your body you would collapse, and as soon as Milah is done you will awake" He looked down at the floor not wanting to look her in the eye, he didn't want her to know he wouldn't wake with her.

"Don't you mean we will wake up" she asked knowing something was off.

"No love just you, I have no one to wake me I am still under the curse there is only one way out. And for me it doesn't exist, not anymore" He said slowly looking at her, she stepped closer to him and took his hand.

"You will wake up, you have too I'm not leaving you alone in here" she protested, he smiled gently

"You know that's not how this works, you need to go back you need to start your life with your parents, and your son" He pushed back some of her hair as she looked into his eyes, he saw her stubbornness and determination. She was quite the women if he had to admit.

"I will find a way, I promise you that there has to be another way" Emma took her hand and placed his hand on her chest.

"I promise I will not rest until you wake up, I won't stop trying. It's the least I can do" He looked into her eyes with the smallest flicker of hope, maybe she would be the one to bring him out of the darkness. She could be the light he has been waiting for, for 300 years maybe he finally found it.

"I trust you will Swan, if anyone could it would be you" he just looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What's happening?" Emma shrieked as her hands didn't feel Hook's anymore, she looked up panicking she didn't want to leave just yet. Hook saw that they could no longer touch and his smiled faded, he knew it was time.

"I'm waking up" She almost cried looking as him with desperation

"Don't fight it Emma, you have been without your family long enough" He couldn't quite meet her eyes, but she needed to go.

"Hook I, I don't want to leave you" She said honestly

"Your family needs you Emma, go to them" He said he saw some tears in her eyes

"I can't leave you, I need you" She finally told him tearing threatening to spill over.

"It's okay Emma I will be right here, just make sure the crocodile doesn't do anything to me while I'm asleep yea?" he grinned, he saw her mouth move with a smile but she was gone, he was holding nothing but air. Hook looked over to the hole leading to the flame room, maybe just maybe he would see her next time she was asleep. He jumped in to wait for her.

Charming held onto Emma, after a few breathes he felt her stir. Emma blinked once twice, than sprang up suddenly making everyone jump back she surveyed the room, finally looking down she saw Henry running toward her.

"Mom" Henry ran to her and she hugged him tightly

"Hey kid" she let tears run down, she left him there in that nightmare.

"Emma" Snow looked at her cautiously Emma smiled at them

"Mom, dad" she said as she hugged them both, it was long overdue.

She looked around the room thanking Regina and Gold, she turned to see Hook's body still as ever he was right next to hers, she couldn't help but smile at that. Sensing her mood Snow moved everyone out of the room to give her daughter some privacy with the pirate. Emma was glad for that, kneeing down next to him she felt someone was still watching her,

"I put a protection spell around him, and we can move him anytime you want. I know he probably wouldn't want to stay in the hands of Gold. I can transport him wherever you like when you are ready" Regina placed a hand on her shoulder and Emma just nodded thanking her for the precautions since this was Gold's shop and she didn't feel it was safe for him to be here. Patting his hair she leaned into him,

"I will find a way Killian, I promise you with everything I have you will wake up" She kissed his cheek and stood, looking back one more time she now had a new mission to complete.

Walking into the front everyone was still waiting for her, Henry ran to her side again not letting her go. Snow and Charming smiled their daughter was finally home, and not possessed.

"Well how about we go grab a bite to eat" Snow said breaking the silence,

"That sounds great, I could really use a burger and fries" Emma smiled, then turned to the back where Hook was.

"Henry why don't you go with them, your mom and I will catch up in a bit we have one thing we need to do first" Emma told him, he just smiled as went over to his grandparents.

"Emma we could wait if you like" Snow started but then stopped as soon as she saw the look in Emma's eyes.

"Okay we will see you there then" they finally left the shop leaving Gold, Regina, and Emma alone.

"So your ex-wife, she's something" Emma said looking to Gold seeing his face turn down

"That she is, how is it that you trusted a complete stranger to take over your body" He asked

"Well sometimes you just take a leap, plus she helped get me back" Emma told him

"So Gold I know that you and Hook have a long history, so I will be removing him from the shop. You probably don't want him here anyways, especially since I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up" Emma said crossing her arms, daring him to argue.

"By all means dearie, and there is only one way to end the curse you know that" Gold smiled.

"There has to be another way, and I will find it" Emma said walking into the back again Regina following her.

"So where are we moving the pirate?" Regina asked.

"My place, well Mary Margaret's" Emma corrected

"Okay but where in the apartment, I need to know exactly where to put him" Regina asked again

"Oh um, my room I guess it's the upstairs room" Emma said again Regina put one hand on the pirate and one on Emma, just so she wouldn't lose them. Disappearing then reappearing into Emma's room she was suddenly on her bed with Hook. She quickly got off the bed looked at Regina,

"Thank you, I will feel better about him being here rather than under the control of Gold" Emma said still looking at his sleeping form.

"Well I need to be getting home, but the protection spell is still on him and will remain for a while" Regina said starting to walk out the door but Emma stopped her,

"Don't you want to have dinner with us?" Emma asked Regina was changing and Regina did help a lot with Emma.

"I don't want to impose" Regina started but Emma cut her off again,

"Regina you are his mother, I will never take that from you or him. You are a part of this family. Literally in one way or another, family sticks together. Plus I remember what you did for me." Emma smiled as Regina nodded she tuned to look at Hook one last time them shut the door. She thought maybe, just maybe she would see him tonight.

**Thank you everyone for sticking with this story, I am getting more and more stuck though writing it. I have some things for the future so bare with me. Reviews always help me work faster. Hope you like it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As Regina and Emma walked to the diner Emma thought back to what she asked Regina to help her with in the other realm. Finally working up the courage Emma finally opened her mouth,

"Regina I know how I acted in that place, but wanted to ask you is if you would still help me with my magic, but not the crazy psycho stuff I was asking" Emma could see Regina stocked expression.

"I would like to, you are going to need to control them sooner or later anyway. Before you blow something up, or someone" Regina told her finally feeling like she was making progress with this family, and Henry would be proud of her for helping.

After they all had dinner Emma was finally in her room by herself, she tried to sleep but couldn't. She kept thinking about Hook, she wanted to see him but she was also scared to, she knew her feelings were creeping in but she also left him there. She finally forced herself to calm down and close her eyes, she needed to see him. She needed to fall asleep.

Emma woke disappointed she didn't fall asleep, she barely dozed off. Walking to the mirror she could see the bags underneath the eyes, she needed coffee and a lot of it. Looking back she stared at Hook's body on her bed, she held his hand last night trying to sleep but never did.

She let David run the sheriff station while Regina gave her lessons, she was getting more tired every day. Every night she tried to sleep, but she never did she was drained and she was aching to see Hook. After two weeks Regina finally confronted her.

"Swan, you look like the walking dead" Regina pointed out while Emma was practicing her magic, she turned to Regina and sighed.

"I can't sleep, I have been trying but I just can't" She admitted finally.

"Well that explains the lax in training, and the bags under the eyes" Regina noted.

"But there is something else isn't there?" she asked again, Emma looked up defeated almost.

"I don't know if I can face him" She spoke softly, Regina came and sat down next to her on the bench in the vault.

"Emma he made his choice he went in to save you, and he did he knew what would happen." Regina told her, Emma looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"But he is stuck there because of me, and I left him there to suffer alone" She almost sobbed. She was tired her emotions high, and she just needed to be sure he was okay. Regina slowly took Emma's hand making her look her in the eyes.

"Emma you need to sleep, your magic is weakened because you are. He gave up his life to give you a second chance, don't let it be a waste we will get him back. But for now" Regina got up and rummaged through her potions handing her a blue vile.

"This will help you sleep, only a drop or two in some tea. Also not every night, but you will sleep and you will go to him. I think he will be happy to see you" Regina smiled and lead Emma out of the vault dropping her off at her apartment.

Emma was grateful but still not sure if she could face Hook, but she had to for them both. Thankfully there was no one home, so she made herself some tea and put a few drops into it, it was time to see her pirate. She barely made it to her bed and laid down taking Hook's hand, when her body dropped and she finally let herself sleep.

Hook didn't know how long it has been since Emma woke, but he knew some time has passed. Yet he never saw her, he always stayed in the fire room just in case. He would wait forever just to see her face again, he just worried something happened. Sitting down he closed his eyes trying to imagine her face, her smile, but it was still painful he would never be with her. She deserved better then him, she could do better and she should.

Emma felt the flames before she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Hook sitting down. His eyes were closed so she decided to not call out but walked over and placed her hands on his face softly. His head shot up and his eyes bore into hers, her smiled widened. He rushed to his feet pulling her to him placing his face in her neck.

"Emma" he whispered, and her heart broke he sounded in pain and it was because of her. He pulled back and held her face noticing the dark eyes and weary face, his smile fell.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked quickly, but she smiled softly

"I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried" she told him honestly, she noticed his eyes soften,

"Emma what's really wrong" she hated how he knew her so well.

"You are here because of me, I am the reason you are suffering in this hell" she took a step back from him. His face fell,

"I chose this, you are not to blame you should feel no guilt. This is what I wanted, this is what I chose" he said sternly.

"If I just trusted you on that beanstalk, we wouldn't have been taken and none of this would've happened" She said softly lowering her eyes,

"You are here because of me, and I hate knowing that" Hook placed his hand under her chin making her look at him, he saw her tears.

"I would do it all over again" he said and smiled softly wiping a fallen tear away with his thumb. Emma's heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes, because she saw the truth and she saw more. It scared her, but also exhilarated her at the same time. She smiled, she brushed his cheek looking into his eyes and she felt a spark.

"Why" she heard herself say,

"Why what love?" he asked grinning.

"Why would you do so much, risk so much for me" she continued to let her hand caress his face as she stared into his eyes,

"Don't you know Swan, I'm in love with you" her breath hitched just for a second before she kissed him, hesitant at first but them more forceful. He was shocked but then relaxed into the kiss. It seemed like forever before they broke apart, he was suddenly cold. He looked around to see the flames gone, and found himself in a strange room. He glaced at Emma whose eyes where still closed,

"Emma love, where are we?" he asked and her eyes shot open, she looked around then jumped off the bed, back hitting the wall.

"Did we move from the fire room, I remember mirrors in this room?" he questioned looking around it was different then the mirror room but this was a dream realm. He looked at Emma whose eyes were wide and mouth open.

"I woke you up" she said softly, barely believing what happened. Hook gently got off the bed and looked at around again, he walked toward the dresser and touched it, and he was awake.

"You woke me" he said smiling, within a couple steps he was pressing her against the wall mouth on hers, he felt her relax in his arms. He knew what this meant that he did still have true love, and that it was the love of the savior. Emma rested her forehead against his and she smiled. Her heart felt lighter somehow, she opened her eyes to find Hook smiling at her love in his eyes.

"We did it" she said

"You did it lass" he told her softly. She laid her head against his chest and listen to his heart beat, she was beginning to love the sound. She heard a door open down stairs and she was suddenly aware of how they looked if someone walked in. Emma went to go open her door, but someone burst in instead.

"Emma" David smiled at her before he looked and saw Hook,

"How did you" he questioned and Emma went red, he nodded and closed the door slowly.

"I guess I should probably get my own place" she said shyly, Hook laughed.

"I suppose we should go explain to your family" he said walking toward her, but she paused.

"I know I woke you up, but I" she paused again not knowing what to say.

"It is okay love, you woke me up with a kiss but it doesn't mean we have to run off and get married or anything. Whatever this is, we can take it slow. As long as you want I will be by you" he saw her smile and relax at this.

"Thank you, for understanding" she said and took his hand leading him to confront the family of what has happened.

Walking down the stairs she saw her parents at the bar sipping on tea, we took a deep breath holding Hook's hand she readied herself. Snow was the first to smile, David was still a little on edge.

"Hook, I see you are back" David was the first to speak, Snow slapped his shoulder scolding him. Snow went over and gave him a hug, which shocked everyone.

"It's good to have you back Hook" Snow smiled at him, she knew that he risked his own life to save her daughters more than once. And she knew what Emma waking him up meant, so she needed to give him a chance. David on the other hand was not as eager, but he still voiced his thanks. Emma kept a firm hold on Hook's hand while they were down stairs, hearing the door they saw Henry and Regina walk in.

"Welcome back pirate" Regina said a little cold. Henry smiled though,

"See mom you found your true love" he beamed at them both but Emma suddenly let go of Hook's hand blushing.

"Aye lad but it's not that simple" Hook offered,

"Yes it is she woke you up with true loves kiss that is the only way" Henry argued.

"Okay yes I woke him up, but we aren't going to jump to anything" Emma said getting an approving nod from both Regina and David.

"Well it's late so, where is the pirate sleeping?" David asked earning another smack from Snow.

"We haven't really thought about that" Emma said shyly, she didn't know if she wanted Hook to stay with her just yet.

"There are rooms at the Inn open, or the couch" Snow offered, David glared at her.

"I think it would be safer for him to stay here" Emma said again remembering Gold was still out and about.

"I am fine with the couch" Hook said, he didn't want to leave Emma's side ever again. After Regina left Henry went to his room so did Snow and David. Emma set up the couch and let her parents have her room for the time being so she could stay close to Hook.

"Well I borrowed these from David I hope they fit" Emma handed a pair of sweats and a tee to Hook, he looked at them wary.

"I can sleep in this love I don't mind" he said

"No these will be better, and we can go get you some real clothes fit for this world tomorrow" Emma smiled then showed him to the bathroom letting him change. When he came out she had to admit he looked rather good in even sweats.

"Well I think we should both get some sleep" She said nervously getting off the couch and making her way to the other room. Hook stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

"Goodnight love" He whispered and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight Killian" she said smiling. She would sleep soundly tonight for the first time in weeks.

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had motivation I hope you all like this chapter. I am going to try and update at least once a week though until I finish the story. Reviews always help though, you can suggest what you want to see what you think should happen I always welcome comments. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Emma woke up smiling for the first time in a long time. She glanced at her door leading out to the living room where the pirate slept. She sat up slowly considering what would happen, she wanted to be with Hook but she was scared. Scared because when she put herself out there she always got hurt, once with being abandoned in jail with a baby, then having Graham die in her arms. She was afraid to lose him, she was afraid that if she was to put herself out there it would end badly.

Emma looked up at the knock on her door,

"Hey mom are you up?" Henry poked his head in smiling,

"What's up kid?" she smiled back at him.

"Hook and I are making breakfast, wanted to make sure you were getting up" He smiled then went back out the door. Emma was stunned that Hook would be cooking no less in a kitchen, she had to see if for herself. Rushing out the door she saw them both over the stove, Hook softly cursing the thing. She laughed as they both turned to see her, Hook's eyes going wide.

"Um mom" Henry started slowly looking at her attire. Emma looked at Hook's eyes then looked down at herself. Emma was wearing boy shorts underwear bright red, and a white tank top.

She looked at the boys again before running back into the room "shit, shit, shit" was all they heard as the door slammed shut. They both laughed. Emma came back in the room with sweats on this time slightly blushing.

"Well I could wake up to that every morning" Hook teased her winking, she just turned redder.

"Well I could pass" Henry murmured.

"Well what is for breakfast?" Emma said trying to change topics,

"Eggs, Bacon, and Waffles" Henry said proudly. They all turned as her parents came down the stars already dressed for the day.

"Morning grandma, grandpa" Henry said brightly, Emma just smiled as she ate some bacon. Hook nodded as he sat next to Emma with a plate full of food.

"Breakfast looks great who cooked?" Snow asked brightly

"Henry and Hook" Emma said smiling at them too, Hook turned to Emma and winked again. Henry and Hook started laughing quietly as she turned red again.

"What's that about" David asked looking at them,

"Emma came out in her underwear without realizing it, then ran back to her room cursing" Henry started laughing again, as did Snow and Hook. David just sat there trying not to smile as Emma hid her head in shame.

"Okay well I am going back to my room, for a week" Emma said standing up before Hook grabbed her arm pulling her into a side hug which shocked her.

"Don't worry love, it happens to all of us" he smiled at her, Snow pinched David's side as she smiled wide looking at them. Emma realized that she was still being held by him and finally looked at their audience and cleared her throat. Smiling at Hook she went into her room and shut the door to get ready for the day.

After they washed dishes and talked with her parents, she decided to take Hook shopping for some real clothes fit for this world. It took them about two hours before she got him into some dark wash jeans and a leather jacket. She would be lying if she didn't say he looked just as good in modern clothes. The decided to meet her parents and Henry at Granny's for lunch.

They walked in to see everyone already there including Regina.

"So do you still want to continue your magic lessons?" Regina asked as she saw Emma and Hook walk in.

"Um yes I do actually" Emma said looking at Hook who just smiled at her.

"Good because you are going to need it" Regina said softly. Emma looked at her confused

"Regina has something happened?" Emma was worried now,

"I think we might be in some trouble" she stared slowly before Henry looked over at them worried.

"We should talk a little later, in private" Emma said softly as Henry approached them.

"Hey kid" Emma said smiling.

"Hey mom, is everything okay?" He looked from Regina to Emma. Regina smiled and put her arm around him.

"Yes, I was just asking Emma if she wanted me to continue her magic training" Regina lied smoothly.

"Oh awesome are you're still going to train right mom?" Henry turned to Emma.

"Of course Regina has been great, so I think I should learn as much as I can. Regina why don't we squeeze in a training session this afternoon? Maybe in a couple hours?" Emma asked smoothly.

"Of course I can be at the vault around 4 if that works for you?" Regina held her grip on Henry.

"Sounds great" Emma put her hand on Hook to steer him away back to the table.

"Oh and you should bring Hook, I have a feeling that he might help with this training" Regina smiled at both of them. Emma looked at Hook who nodded.

Meeting at the vault was creepy, Emma always hated coming here because it reminded her of Graham. She took a deep breath though, Hook saw her hesitation and took her hand and squeezed it trying to reassure her. Emma was surprised at the action but smiled and walked into the vault where Regina waited.

"About time you two showed up" Regina said standing up as she moved the grave to reveal the stairs. As they went down the stairs Regina slowly looked back at Emma with a weary look as they entered the inner vault with all the hearts beating and glowing red. Emma's heart stopped as she looked at all of them, Hook still had her hand and slightly pulled her forward so she wouldn't linger there.

"Come on love" he said gently, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Emma I know it's hard for you to be down here but it's the safest place, there is a protection spell on it" She explained, Emma just took a deep breath.

"So what is going on?" Hook asked before Emma could.

"My mother, that's what is going on" Regina started.

"When she was after you in the Enchanted Forest she was looking for a way back here, and I think she found a way" Regina said looking from Emma to Hook.

"What do you mean found a way?" Emma asked

"I think she is in Storybrooke" Regina said again.

"What do you mean, she couldn't get back here hence why she employed me. So how did she manage?" Hook stated.

"I don't know but there was this on my fireplace" Regina held up an old looking mirror.

"What is it?" Emma asked confused

"A looking glass, one that she gave me when I was a child" Regina said holding it out then covering it up with a black sheet.

"So how do we know for sure your mother put it there?" Hook asked

"Because I gave it back to her when she killed Daniel" she told them sadly.

"If she is here what does she want?" Emma asked.

"It's my mother, she only ever wants power" Regina sneered

"She wanted you back" Hook chimed in, Regina just looked at him.

"What do you mean? There is always something more than that with her"

"That's all she said, that she wanted to reconnect with her daughter"

"Well she has to be up to something else" Regina started to pace, her mother being back isn't a good thing it never is.

"We have to find out if she is even back" Emma stated again.

"Until we know for sure though, we should all just be careful I can put a protection spell on the apartment, and Regina you should also on your house." Emma told her.

"Well we don't want to alarm anyone just yet, but just be careful my mother is dangerous" Regina warned. They all left to go back to their own homes, once Regina stepped into her house she sensed she wasn't alone. Walking into her living room she saw her fire was already stared but no lights where on, looking around she saw someone by the window she suppressed a shudder.

"Hello Darling I've missed you"

"Mother"

**Thank you all for following this story, I am starting to loose ideas and everything for this story. I am going to keep trying to update as much as I can though. Reviews always help me out thank you again for all the support with this story. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Oh Regina look at you" Cora smiled at her daughter. Regina stayed far from her mother not knowing what to think.

"Why are you here, and how I thought they locked you in Rumple's cell?" Regina sneered.

"Oh well Rumple had a little bit of squid ink in there so it was easy to get out" Cora just continued to smile at Regina.

"Why are you here mother" Regina harshly said. Cora moved forward toward her.

"Because I've missed you, and I am so sorry about the way things have happened in the past, but I love you Regina. You are my daughter I've come to reconnect with you" Regina knew she shouldn't trust her, but her heart was also missing her also no matter what had happened.

"How can I trust you" Regina asked,

"I will prove it to you" Cora said strongly stepping closer to Regina.

Regina stiffened as Cora hugged her tightly, she finally gave in and hugged her mother back. She knew she couldn't trust her but she wasn't going to push her away.

While Emma and Hook walked home he noticed something was wrong with her. Wrapping his arm around her, she tilted her head into his shoulder.

"What's wrong love?" he asked gently

"What if she is back, what if we never get to live normally with all the villains and magic around?" Emma said starting to really worry.

"It will be okay Swan, you are the savior after all. If Cora is back we will deal with her again, nothing will hurt you or your family as long as I am here" He said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"I just have this feeling like something is going to take me away from my family again, and from you" Emma stopped him and looked into his eyes,

"I cannot go through being away from you again" she finally admitted. Hook smiled

"I am not going anywhere, and neither are you" he touched her cheek as she leaned into his hand.

"I'm holding you to that" she smiled at him, taking a breath she placed her hand on his chest.

"We haven't really talked about us yet" she told him hesitantly,

"We don't have to talk about it Emma, if you are not ready I can wait. You have been through hell and back and I am with you until you wish me away" her shoulders visibly relaxed and she smiled up at him. She knew right then that she never wanted him to leave her side. She leaned up and kissed him slowly he hesitated at first but then leaned into it.

"What was that for lass?" he smiled at her.

"Because I never want you to leave" she said shyly.

"Then I never will" he took her hand then they finally went home. After placing a protection spell around the apartment, she put Henry to bed and explained to her parents what was going on.

"How could she get out of Rumple's cell though it's impossible" David stated

"It's Cora who knows, but if she is back then we need to be on alert. I already placed a protection spell around the apartment and Regina was doing the same at her house. Speaking of I should call her" Emma reached for her phone and quickly called, it was late but she hoped Regina would pick up. She didn't.

"Well Regina might be asleep, I will go over in the morning and check on her" Emma sat down again next to Hook holding his hand for comfort. She still had a bad feeling, and wasn't sure what is was, which was annoying her.

"Everything is okay Emma, even if Cora is back we can handle her" Snow said softly trying to comfort her daughter.

"I just can't get this bad feeling to go away and I can't tell what it is either" Emma sighed and leaned into Hook.

"We will get through this Emma, we are stronger as a family" David smiled at his daughter.

"By the way has anyone seen Ella?" Emma looked at Hook questionably

"Why would Ella be here?" Emma asked

"She came through with us to bring you here" Hook said and Emma jumped up.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" she asked suddenly

"Before you went into the sleeping curse, so a couple weeks ago" Snow began then suddenly understood.

"Emma I am sure she is fine, maybe she went back" David offered but Emma wasn't convinced,

"No she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to us" Emma was suddenly out the door grabbing her red jacket.

"Swan" Hook ran after her, David then ran too leaving Snow to watch Henry.

Emma went up to the pawn shop and started to bang on the door, she saw the lights on so she figured Gold was still there.

"GOLD" she screamed as Hook and David finally caught up to her.

"Emma what are you doing?" Hook asked

"He knew her, he could help" Emma said without looking at him still banging on the door. It finally opened to see Belle's worried face

"What did he do?" Belle asked grimly

"Oh nothing but I need to know something" Emma said quickly Belle motioned them in, Gold was standing behind the glass counter.

"Well that was rather loud and annoying" Gold said annoyed.

"Where is Ella?" Emma asked

"I haven't seen her since you where possessed by a demon bitch" Gold smiled and patted the vase Lilliana was currently in.

"You knew her, where could she have gone?" Emma asked again looking at the vase taking a step back, Gold noticed.

"Don't worry dearie, she won't get out. With Ella not sure maybe she went home but I assure you I don't have a clue where she is" Gold said putting the vase away.

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, there has to be another reason. You can find people, so find her" Hook spat.

"That depends do you have something that belonged to her?" He sneered back at Hook.

"No we don't, but I would like to inform you on another problem" Emma said slowly

"Consider it payment for helping get that thing out of me" she looked at where he put the vase.

"Well I don't need payment, I still have that favor though savior" he smiled

"Whatever, anyway Cora may be back" At that Gold's smile vanished and he gripped his cane so tight his knuckles where white.

"That's not possible" he hissed

"Well Regina seems to think she is, she left something for Regina to find" She said again noticing Gold's uneasiness.

"Well then I suggest you be careful, if she is here that means she is here for a reason. I suspect it more than just a reconnection with her daughter" He relaxed his grip as Belle came over placing her hand over his.

"I suggested we all get some sleep" She said gently kissing Rumple on the cheek

"I will keep you updated if I can" Emma told him, after all she did owe him for helping her.

"If she is back Regina will be the first one she goes to, then I suspect she will come for me" Rumple said tightly

"Make sure you boy says in your sight also" He warned, Emma nodded and they left.

They walked back to the apartment in silence, Emma still felt that feeling and she knew something big was coming. Waking up Emma called Regina but still no answer without waking anyone she decided to go check on her. She kissed Hook's forehead and left to Regina's house.

"Regina are you here?" Emma walked in because no one answered. Then she felt it, the uneasy feeling of dark magic.

"Emma?" Regina asked coming downstairs in her pajamas

"Hey sorry, you didn't answer your phone last night or this morning so I wanted to make sure you were all right" Emma said still feeling on edge.

"There is something that happened last night" Regina started before Cora came in.

"Hello Savior" Cora said sweetly behind Emma. Emma turned to find Cora in sweats smiling at her.

"Regina what is going on?" Emma said positioning herself to defend.

"Emma she isn't a threat" Regina said stepping between her mother and Emma.

"How is she not a threat" Emma argued not taking her eyes off Cora.

"She is here for me" Regina said calmly

"Or she could be lying" Emma hissed

"I thought so too, but she isn't" Regina walked over and lifted her mother's arm revealing a leather cuff,

"Am I supposed to be impressed by a leather cuff? That looks like the one Hook and I wore on the beanstalk?" Emma asked confusingly

"This blocks her magic" Regina explained

"She put it on herself last night to prove she just wanted back into my life" Regina said again, Emma still didn't feel completely okay with it.

"Okay I'll believe you Regina but I still have my worries" Emma continued

"I know, but right now I would like some time with her alone" Regina told her.

"Of course I'll make sure you guys aren't disturbed, but please keep your phone on you just in case something comes up" Emma said. Regina nodded as Emma walked out the door.

"Well that went well" Cora said to Regina

"Actually considering Emma that was good" Regina told her mother, remembering Emma's anger and powerful magic.

"Well Mother what would you like to do?" Regina asked walking into the kitchen with Cora following her.

"Let's start with Breakfast then maybe a tour of Storybrooke?" Cora smiled as Regina nodded. Everything was set in motion.

**thank you for everyone still following this story, we haven't seen the last of Ella or King Merrick. I am also thinking about bringing Jefferson into the story because I miss him so much in the show. Also I am writing a novel I might post it might not let me know if anyone would like to see it :) Again thank you for reading this story and the reviews!**


End file.
